The Viper's Daughter
by lizzy-marie0623
Summary: Follow Rachel in her career as a WWE superstar.. She will face many obstacles some well worse than the others.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello and welcome to my exclusive interview with Rachel Orton" Michael Cole said excitedly.

"Now Miss. Orton thank you for doing this exclusive interview with me" Cole said nicely.

"My pleasure Cole, I'm glad to be here so everyone can know how I found out about my father and how I got to be where I am right now in my life" I said very sweetly to Cole.

"Now Rachel, would you like to tells us all now about how you found out and everything else that happened after that?" Cole kindly asked.

"Yes I would love to. I was 14 years old it was a hot summer day and I was home alone so I didn't want to go outside. So I decided to go snooping around in my attack. While I was looking I found a box with folders and papers in it and on the box it said "Adoption Papers." In my head I was thinking it couldn't be. I can't be adopted so I looked through the box and found my real birth certificate and it said my name was Rachel Keirstin Orton. So I kept digging deeper and found a picture of me with my biological father. "It couldn't be but it was true I am adopted and Randy Orton is my father" I whispered. When my "parents" got home I went up to them and threw the box on the floor right in front of them. They asked me why I had it. "I found it upstairs. I can't believe you guys would lie to me like that. How did you expect me not to find out! Randy Orton my favorite wrestler is my father! How could you not tell me! Why did you change my name I love me birth name way better." I screamed as I just blew up because I'm sick of it. They didn't say a word to me what so ever. So I just went to bed the next morning when I woke up they were gone so were their belongings even their cars but most of all they took my dog. I went to the kitchen and saw a letter on the counter from them. It read:

Dear Ely well now Rachel,  
We are sorry for lying to you and not coming to you and telling you about your father. We can't live like this we are truly sorry for leaving you but it's what needed to be done. We left you 2 grand to help you get by hope you have a happy rest of your life. You will most likely never see us again.  
Sincerely,  
Not your parents

When I read the letter my heart broke but then again it's their lose. They chose to leave me and practically just threw me right into my dad's arms. I needed to go see him and tell him who I was so I got on my computer and started searching for where I was going to try and see him. I made my choice and decided on August 15 of that same year (2004). But one problem it was in Canada so I needed a pass port. My best friends parents took care of everything for me. It was august 14 I was taking my flight at 10 o'clock at night the same day. My best friends mom took me to the air port and gave me everything. I was so nervous and so many things were going through my head. Like if dad was going to want me or if he never wanted me to find out. Finally we got to Canada and everything went perfect getting in. By the time I got to the arena Summer Slam had already started. When I got to my seat I was so nervous just to see my dad face to face. When he came out for his match he noticed me and smiled. I was so excited he did. When he won the match and he became the youngest World Heavyweight Champ in history I was so excited but I couldn't exactly celebrate with him. When the PPV was over I tried to go back stage but no one would listen to me so I just gave up. I found an empty hallway and started to just cry. I felt someone touch my shoulder so I looked up and it was John Cena. He asked me what was wrong and I told him everything. He was the only person to listen and actually care. When I finished he helped me up and told me to follow him so I did. He opened the door to some locker room and when I looked up the World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton also known as my dad was sitting in a steel chair. When John was about to tell him my name dad interrupted him and stood up. He looked at me and all he said was "Rachel is that you?" He knew exactly who I was I ran into his arms and he picked me up and swung me around. Dad and I thanked Cena then he left. Dad was asking me so many questions and I answered them all. When I told him about what my adopted parents did he was pissed. I remember his exact words after that and they were "Forget them. They left you and you came looking for me not them. You're my baby girl and obviously you didn't mean so much to them but you do to me. I was to young to raise you on my own but I missed you every single day." I stated tearing up and after that day my life changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Now we are going back to reality to Rachel being 26 and seeing how her life has changed since she was 14

Rachel's P.O.V

I can't believe it. It's been about 5 years since I've became a WWE Diva. I honestly think of it wasn't for my dad being Randy Orton I wouldn't be here right now. I love my dad to death he's been there for me ever since the day I told him who I was.

I have had my fair share of relationships with WWE superstars. Like; Evan Bourne, Sheamus, Alberto Del Rio, CM Punk, and a couple more. But, I am head over heels in love with my current boyfriend of 1 1/2 years. His name is Jonathan Good a.k.a Dean Ambrose.

"Rach you okay?" My dad snapped me out of my thoughts.

Rach- "Just fine daddy. I was just thinking"

Randy- "What about?"

Rach- "Being a diva and having you as a dad. Also, how much my life has changed since they left."

Randy- "You know I wish I didn't put you up for adoption right. I was young and careless. I could barely take care of myself. How could I be able to take care of my little girl."

Rach- "Daddy I know. Don't worry about it all that matters is that we are back and your little girl isn't going anywhere."

Randy- "Thanks sweetie. Anyway I got to go get ready I'll see you later. Love you."

Rach- "No problem daddy. See ya later. Love you to."

Now what to do... So I decided to go on my IPad on YouTube and look up some of my videos from my career.

Right when I finished doing that I got a call. From the chairman himself Vince McMahon.

Vince- "Good afternoon Miss. Orton"

Rach- "Good afternoon Mr. McMahon"

Vince- "Would you possibly be able to come to my office to discuss your new storyline."

Rach- "Yes Mr. McMahon I'll be there very soon."

Vince- "Thank you."

Now what do they have in store for me...


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's P.O.V

I'm on my way to go see Vince about my new storyline I'm curious to what they have in store for me.

When I knocked on the door and Vince said to come in I saw 3 very attractive guys that I've seen in NXT before.

Vince- "Hello I would like you to meet my new group."

Rach- "Hi nice to meet you I'm Rachel Orton."

Vince- "Well that's Jon/Dean, Colby/Seth and.." Rachel cuts him off

Rach- "And Joe or Roman"

Vince- "Ooh good you guys know each other then."

Rach- "We've known each other since we were teens"

Vince- "Perfect. But, anyway you guys will be forming a group called the shield. Rach will be the mastermind behind it all and the guys will handle the dirty work I guess I could say."

We all looked at each other and smiled. Then we look back at Vince.

Vince- "You guys will be doing everything together so you better get comfortable because I have a feeling you guys will be huge."

After that we all said bye to Vince and went to my tour bus that my dad got me.(I'm such spoiled brat when it comes to him.)

Jon- "So Rach how is it being the daughter of one of the top guys I'm the WWE?"

Rach- "It's pretty fun. Plus, growing up with this company is the best!"

I couldn't stop smiling after I said that. The guys just laugh and smiled.

Rach- "So when do you guys debut?"

Joe- "Survivor Series and what do you mean us. Aren't you supposed to debut with us?"

Rach- "No. No one is supposed to know I'm "behind" it all. I'll reveal myself eventually but not just yet."

Colby- "That actually makes sense because it will leave people wondering who's behind The Shield and no one will expect to be The Viper's daughter."

Rach- "Exactly ! See someone gets it thanks Colby."

We just say around for a few hours talking and getting to know more about eachother.

Rach- "Well guys it's getting late and I have to go to bed. But you can stay here if you want. Two of you can take a couch but one will have to share with me.

Colby- "Who goes where?"

Rach- "You three figure that out so goodnight!"

I smiled and blew them a kiss and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon's P.O.V

I won the whole argument last night so that means I got to sleep with Rach! It was the only option since Colby has a girl and Joe and her have history so I was the perfect choice. I just can't get enough of her.

She's just so beautiful and perfect. Her long curly chocolate brown hair, her piercing blue eyes, her caramel skin, and the few tattoos she has. It's just perfect I need her to be mine! But how? She's so close to Phil (CM Punk) and Stephan (Sheamus). So it's going to be tough especially with Phil because it's so obvious he loves her but I don't know if she loves him. But I wouldn't be surprised if she did...

Rachel's P.O.V

When I woke up I turned and noticed Jon sleeping next to me.

"Thank the Lord!" I whispered

I really didn't want to wake up next to Joe because of history and Colby has a girl and I am not looking for drama.

I say up and just sat there admiring Jon. His dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Don't get me started on his muscles they are just amazing I just wish he felt the same for me as I do for him.

~~~~~few hours later~~~~~

Ugh! Where the hell is my father! I can't find him anywhere and I'm getting annoyed. Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone and fell flat on my ass. I look up and it's ... PHIL!

Rach- "Oh my God! Phill i didn't know you were here Vince said you didn't have a match or anything."

Phil- "Nice to see you to princess Orton." he said laughing

I looked at him and said "Why do you always insist on calling me princess Orton!"

"Because you are a princess and your last name is Orton duhhh."

"No shit Sherlock" I said laughing and playfully punched him in the arm.

"You know you're cute when you smile."

"Thank you" I said blushing

"Also when you blush"

"Phil stop it"

"Whyyyy I love seeing you smile and blush"

I just rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

"Bye!" I called back to Phil

"Bye! And one more thing nice ass!"

"Shut up Phil or I will have my dad RKO you or even better I'll do it personally"

Jon's POV

I was walking around looking for catering until I heard the cutest laugh. I looked and saw something that made my blood boil.

Rachel and Phil flirting! What the hell! But it seemed like she wasn't into it. I need to ask her out and SOON because she is going to get snatched up by one of these guys or one of her actor friends who all adore her. But who wouldn't adore her. She's just perfect. She's so sweet, funny, and kind. But, she can kick ass to.

Her talent goes to waste because they don't put her in any matches but now she can make a name for herself because she is the mastermind behind the shield.

~~~~~ Rachel's POV~~~~~

It's been over a damn hour and I still can't find my father. He told me he would be here. I'll just go wait for him in his locker room.

When I walk into his locker room he's sitting on the couch watching TV. What the hell!

"Dad! Really I've been looking all over for you!" I said very annoyed.

"Sorry sweetie I just had a meeting and then just got to my locker room about 5 minutes ago."

"Ooh it's alright dad. But you won't guess who I ran into literally."

"Ummm... let me guess Phil."

"How did you know daddy?"

"I heard him talking to one of the guys how you were all excited to see him and everything."

"I was not. I was surprised to see him that's all."

"Ooh okay. Anyway how was the meeting with Vince?"

"Good actually I have a new storyline."

"That's great sweetie. What is it about?"

"That's a secret we aren't supposed to tell anyone only me, Vince, and partners know."

"Oh I'll find out sooner or later."

"Preferably later."

~Sunday at Survivor Series 2012~

Rach's POV

"Okay so this is the plan. When Phil is about to lose the title you attack. Whether it's Cena or Ryback you attack got it?" I said looking at the guys like I mean business

"Yes mam!" they said in unison

"Good now get to steppin' boys."

I was watching Phil's match and all of a sudden the lights went off and I knew exactly what it is. My boys.

They triple powered bombed Ryback through the announce table and Phil retained.

I heard the door open a few minutes later and the guys came in.

"Now that's how you serve justice baby!" I yelled all excited for how perfect they did.

"You guys did perfect!" I hugged them all but Jon longer than the others.

After that we went back to my bus are and went to bed.

~~~Few Weeks Later at Raw~~~

Rach's POV

I was walking to go find Phil but I heard my dad's theme play on the TV I was about to walk by so I decided to stop and watch. He was going against Brad Maddox. Oh Brad's getting his ass handed to him tonight.

Dad won soon after the match started but when I was about to turn around and find Phill I heard an oh so familiar theme.

"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD!"

"They better not do what I think they are going to do."

They were attacking my dad. WHAT THE HECK!

Without thinking I ran to the gorilla and told them to play my music.

"Hey good girl with your head in the clouds I bet you I can tell you what you're thinking about.." blasted throughout the arena.

I ran down to the ring and stood face to face with my boys and pushed them away from dad. I just stood there shaking my head until I went to go check on dad. They them retreated and Jon just kept staring at me with regret and sorrow in his eyes.

After I got dad up the ramp and to the trainer's room I went straight to let the boys know how I feel.

When I opened the door their back were facing me. Perfect!

I slammed the door as hard as I could and they jumped and turned around.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT HUH! THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN FOR TONIGHT! THAT WAS RANDY ORTON! MY FATHER! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA GET IT!"

Jon was the one to answer first "Sweetheart we are sorry. But we are the shield of justice. We didn't think you would-"

I cut him off "I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND! THAT WAS MY FATHER AND MY BEST FRIEND! YOU KNOW HOW THAT IS GOING TO MAKE ME LOOK WHEN I COME OUT AND TELL THAT I'M BEHIND IT ALL! I'm lucky is he forgives me." I whispered the last part and just let the tears fall.

"Rach we are sorry we will take the blame for it all. We didn't want this to happen" Jon said wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my back.

"It's fine. I better go tell dad everything. Will you guys come why me? I need my boys." I said giving them the puppy dog look.

"Fine" they all said in unison.

I knocked on dad's door and I heard him say to come in.

"Hi daddy. How you feeling?"

"I've felt worse. Um baby girl why are you with them? they are the ones who attacked me."

"About that daddy. I'm a part of the shield. But before you freak out I had nothing to do with the attack on you tonight I swear."

"I know sweet heart."

"Wait you know? How?"

"Vince told me so don't worry about it."

"Oh thank god for Vince" I ran and hugged him.

"Now you three guys better take good care of my baby girl here." dad said sternly

"We will without a doubt Randy she is one of us." Jon said smiling

After that we said bye to dad and went to the bus to go to bed.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**_Sorry guys that I skip around quite a bit. But since it's still in the beginning of the Shield's career I'm trying to get up to 2014 soon. But thanks for taking your time to read. _**

**_Please vote and comment. _**

**_~LIZ~_**


	5. Chapter 5

~~Raw of Febuary 3rd, 2013~~

Rach's POV

My boys have been on fire since they debuted. Lat week did they not only destroy my uncle John but they also destroyed Sheamus and Ryback. I have yet to come out with the truth and revealing myself to the WWE and the WWE Universe. But I will soon... Very soon.

They guys and I were sitting in our locker room watching Raw. Brad Maddox just revealed that he was the one who had given Vince McMahon the footage showing that they were working for Heyman last week. Okay well now I am very angry.

"LETS GO NOW!" I yelled at the guys running to enter through the audience. They were right beind me. Well today is the day I reveal myself after about a good 3 months.

We hopped over the baricade and the guys surrounded the ring. While they were doing that I went and grabbed a mic. Everyone in the whole arena looked so lost and confused.

"Well Mister Maddox you have just done an injustice to The Shield. And i think you know what we do to injustices here in the WWE right. We shield them! Get 'em boys!"

While they were attacking Brad, uncle Cena, Ryback, and Sheamus came to save him. OF CORSE! Now i was even morepissed off. I told the guys to get out and retreat.

Since this happened now the boys have a six-man tag team match against them at Elimination Chamber. That is when I will explain it all to everyone. I want to leave them confused and asking questions untill then.

~~~~~Backstage~~~~~

"That was perfect Rach! You are going to leave eveyone wondering why you were with us." Colby said to me.

"Thanks! I will explain it all to them that the paper view when you guys have your match."

"Good. Now can we go to dinner because I'm starving." Jon butted in.

~~~~~Febuary 17 at Elimination Chamber~~~~~

Finally its Elimination Chamber! I got my new outfits for being with the guys and I absolutely love it!(Pic on the side)

"Okay we are up in less 10 minutes are you ready Rach?" Joe asked me

"Hell yes I am! I'm sick of being stuck back here watching!" I practically yelled with happiness

"You guys are up soon so get to the curtain now." one of the produceres told us.

That's when I hear our music blasting throughout the arena. It was my second time walking out with the guys and the crowd gets to touchy and I don't like it... Wait ! Did someone just touch my butt! Ugh! Since it was a little are to jump over the barrier in my heels Joe (Roman) was happy to lift me over.

I went and grabbed a mic to explain it all.

"So I guess you all are wondering why I'm with The Shield. Well, I Rachel Orton the viper's daughter is part of The Shield." I paused and I heard the crowd boo and gasp.

"Yeah that's right. They aren't working for Heyman, Punk, or Maddox. I've been the one behind it the whole entire time. It's time for this company to get justice and that is exactly what we are going to do. I am no longer the little angel I was. I am a hound of jjustice. Believe in that! Ans belive in The Shield!" I stuck out my fist and the guys joined in.

Thats when Sheamus' music started to play. That means its time for the match. I got out of the ring and told the guys good luck.

After almost a half an hour the match was finally over. Of corse my boys won. I went into the ring to celebrate I gave Colby a hug then Joe then Jon. But, Jon did something I did not expect at all.

He picked me up and spun me around in the hug and when he put me down he leaned in and kissed me. The crowd was going nuts I thought I was going to go deaf.

After that we went backstage to get ready to leave. Jon pulled me aside.

"Hey Rach... Um.. Would you like to uh.. go on a date with me tonight?" he asked all nervous. He was cute when he was nervous.

"I would love to Jon. How would you like me to dress?"

"Dress kind of formal since it's somewhere special."

"Alright sounds good. Well let me go get ready because all of my stuff is on my bus." we said our goodbyes (or see ya laters)

~~~~~On her bus~~~~~

I saw someone sitting on the couch so I began freaking out a little. I opened the door carefully and jumped a little.

"Dad you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry sweatheart. But what was that out there that kiss."

"It just happened daddy I didn't expect it either. But, then Jon asked me out to dinner tonight."

"Really?! Look I just don't want you hurt like the others did baby girl."

"I know daddy. Niether do I but you know we will never know ahead of time."

"I know Rach I know. But go get ready I have to go." he gave me a kiss on my forehead and left. Now time to go get ready.

After I finished I looked in the mirror and I looked hot. (Pic on the side) Jon should be here any minute to come get me.

After about 10 minutes he finally arrived. He was wearing a red button up shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. We actually matched since I was also wearing black and red.

"You look very beautiful tonight Rachel."

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself Jonathon."

"Thanks and anytime. You ready to go."

"I was born ready." we both laughed after I said that. He opened the door to his rental care for me like a gentleman.

Finally after about a 20 minute drive we were somewhere that looked very familiar to me but I can't seem to remember. That is until I look up and see a huge HK with a pitch-fork type thing in the middle of them.

"No way! Jon how did you-" i started to question how then he interupted me

"Your dad told me that you love this place and that you haven't seen your good friend Ramsay so I wanted to do this very special thing for you."

I got so happy I gave him the biggest hug and was in a hurry to get in. There were many people already inside and when we walked in they got dead silent. Then after a few seconds they went back to doing what they were doing. We were sat at our VIP table by Jean-Philippe. I haven't seen Ramsay yet plus I don't hear him screaming either I wonder where he is.

Jon was just sitting there laughing at me because of how excited I was. I miss this place and I miss Ramsay. I used to help him with the teams and get them in line if they wouldnt listen to him. Which happens a lot.

Jon and I ordered everything we wanted and just started talking.

Jon- "So how exactly do you know one of the top chefs in America?"

Rach- "Well, I met him when I was a teen and he showed me how to cook and what not. Then, he called me to help him with his show Hell's Kitchen which is what they do here."

Jon- "Wow a woman that can kick ass and cook, plus she's so beautiful. You are the girl every guy looks for."

I blushed right after he said that.

Rach- "Thanks."

After a while more talking our food was here and we ate then Jon went to pay. That is when I decided to look around some more. That's when I saw him and started to smile.

"RAMSAY!" I yelled as loud as I could (Which is pretty loud because of where I work).

He turned around immediatly . He was confused and lost at first until his eyes landed on me and he came toward me.

"Darlin' you are not so little anymore. You look beautiful. It's been awhile. I could really use you back here in the kitchen if you dont mind."

"I think you are going to have to ask my date." I pointed to where Jon was. Ramsay looked at me then went to Jon. Then they both were coming over to me.

"Go right ahead sweetheart. I wanna se you incharge." Jon said and gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to go sit somewhere.

"Come on Rach and set these guys and gals straight."

I went and put on an apron and everything to. After about a good 20 minutes of perfect service they started to mess up.

"COME ON GUYS WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE!" I yelled losing patience with them all.

After about 5 more screw ups Ramsay and I kicked them out and i took over the red kitchen and he took over the blue one. After dinner was over we cleaned up and I saw Ramsay and Jon talking.

Ramsay- "It was good to have ya back darlin."

Rach- "It was good to be bacl. It made me miss all this."

Jon- "You looked so natural in that kitchen and you scared those people out of their minds it was hilarious."

Ramsay "She has always been like that ever since I starterd showing her how to cook"

Rach- "Atleast I know when my WWE career comes to an end I can be a chef." I said starting to laugh and the guys did too.

We said our goodbyes to Ramsay and headed back to go to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**~Author's Note~**_

Sorry guys if you got lost and what not because of the Hell's Kitchen part. I'm a really big fan of the show so I wanted to put it in here. I also wanted to make their date different and unique.

The next chapter should be all WWE events and scenes (hopefully) Anyways ADIOS and until the next chapter...  
_**~LIZ~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A few months or so later...**_

**_Rachel's POV_**

Jon and I have been seeing each other a lot. We are now official and every one in the company knows and are all happy for us. But I need to put all that behind and focus on business.

The shield and i have been stronger than ever. But lately i feel like we are slowly falling apart. Everyone has been noticing it and it's pissing me off.

It was my turn to go out to the ring and speak on my own about the situation.

Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta... SHIELD

I walk down the steps but this time I'm on my own. Once I make it to the barrier I climb over like roman does. I get a mic and step into the ring.

"I guess you are all wondering what i am doing out here all on my own. Well I'm here to discuss a little situation that has been going on. Everyone keeps saying there are cracks in the shield. that we are slowly falling apart. I can assure you that we aren't. We are still one. We are still a unit and a team. So I would love for people to STOP saying that we aren't. The Shield is a unit and we are stronger than ever."

With that I dropped the mic and was about to exit the ring when the lights went out and I heard someone say "We're here"

I looked up and saw The Wyatt Family making their way down to the ring. I stood there just staring at them. I wasn't terrified at all. I don't fear them.

"May I help you boys?"

They all looked at each other and just stood right in front of me. Bray stepped forward.

"You are the one I need to complete my family. Come on Sister Abigail I know it's you. Why don't you come back and stop playing with the pups and come to us."

That's when I heard The Shield's song. The boys were making their way down the steps. Seth did his ninja flip, Dean hopped over, and Roman just climbed over. Dean grabbed a mic and then they all stood behind me. Dean decided to step forward and say a few words to Bray.

"Not happening you Duck Dynasty Rejects. She's our leader. She belongs with us not you freaks."

Bray looked at him and said "Why don't you let sister Abigail decide."

"Fine."

They turn and look at me.

"Don't look at me I am not Sister Abigail. I'm Rachel Orton. And another thing... I'm not going with them freaks. Over my dead body!"

Bray looked at me and said "Fine stay with them for now. But you will come to me eventually."

"Only in your wildest dream sweetheart!" After i said that he laughed and we all left the ring.

~~~~~Backstage~~~~~

The first person waiting for me backstage was my dad.

"You did great baby girl. Oh and Hunter, Stephanie, and Vince need to see you." he said after he hugged me

"Alright, thank dad. I'll see you later."

While I was on my way to to the boss' office I started to think. Dad has been doing very well since the divorce with Samantha. But he never gets to see Alanna very often. I stopped and looked up and i was infront of the boss' office. I knocked and heard Steph say to come in.

Vince- "Ah, Rachel I'm glad you're here. We have a few questions about Mr. Brooks."

Rachel- "Okay. But I'm not sure what else there is needed to know. With all due resoect guys he was getting treated like crap. Like a damn joke. I don't blame him for walking out. He used to be one of the biggest, baddest, and greatest stars in the WWE. He still was but you guys didnt give him what he deserved. Plus, after the whole Royal Rumble thing with Kane eliminating him was just pure bullshit!" I started to raise my voice because my best friend left becuase of them. Hunter and Stephanie just stood there in pure astonishment at my outburst. Plus, he has been gone for like 4 months now they should just drop it. **(A/N: Sorry aout the time jump. So now its like May 2014.)**

Vince- "I'm sorry and I know I lost a good star but there are many more out there bigger, badder, and greater."

RACHEL- "I understand that. But, I know how he feels okay. And you guys are damn lucky I haven't walked out on you."

Stephanie- "What do you mean by that? You are a part of The Shield the biggest faction in WWE history."

Rachel- "Oh yeah big whoop. I get to just watch my boys fight and then I can talk and stuff. I'm pretty much a manager thats it. You guys catagorize me as a "Diva" but I don't even get to step in the ring to fight. Oh and if at Wrestlemania you put all the divas in that match why aren't I in it?" That's when HUnter did something I didn't think he would do. He came over and stood next to me and looked at his wife and father-in-law.

Hunter- "I told you! I told you she deserves a chance. She's an ORTON! One of the many respected names in this comapny!" I looked up at him and he looked down at me and we smiles at eachother.

Stephanie- "Look i just don't think-" Hunter cut her off.

Hunter- "Forget it. I got better ideas for her. Come on Rachel. Lets go fnd your dad and talk."

After that we walked out and were walking around looking or dad. He was in his locker room watching tv. He all said hi and then thats when we got down to business.

Hunter- "I need you to join Evolution."

Rachel- "What?!"

Dad- "We think it would be the best thing to do. Since the shield beat us and we aren't so sure if Dave is going to stick around much longer."

Rachel- "I don't know. It does sound like a pretty good idea." With that I said goodbye to them and walked back to the locker room to see the guys. Well mostly Jon.

But when I walked in I saw something I didn't want to see.

Jon was...

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was having some writers block. Plus, I was trying to figure out a way how to catch up to present events b/c I can do so much more with that then the past events.**

**Anyways,  
****_VOTE, COMMENT, AND SHARE!_******

**_XOXO_****  
****_~LIZ~_**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update i honestly forgot i had the story on here to. I have it on Wattpad and Quotev those get updated way more often than this one._

Jon was making out with Renee Young. I swear I felt my heart break into tiny little pieces.

I just turned around and slammed the door shut. I don't care if they heard me either.

I just ran and ran til I was alone somewhere. But I ran into something. Wait not something someone. It was Joe. Aw crap out of all people him he's gonna know something's up.

"Woah there baby girl what wrong." I just stayed quiet and looked away from him.

"N-nothing." Crap a stuttered now he's not going to believe that.

"That's such a load of crap Rachel! Now what's wrong?"

"I-I s-saw Jon and Renee k-k-kissing in t-the l-locker room…"

"WHAT !? Oh I'm so going to kill him. How how could he do that don't worry little sis he's gonna get it later." I smiled once he said that.

"I'm just going to go home for a few days to clear my head I need it."

"Alright baby girl but go tell your dad and Hunter."

"That's where I was heading now."

After that we said our goodbyes and I went to look for dad and Hunter. I found them in their usual office after like 5 minutes.

Hunter- Hey Rach what can I help you with

Me- I was wondering if I could have a month or so off I just need to clear my head

They looked at me very confused once I explained everything they understood and were very very angry.

Hunter- Yes yes not a problem I want you to be 100 % when we start your new story-line.

Me- Thank you so much I promise when I get back I will be 110 % and ready for whatever you throw at me.

I signed some papers saying I needed time off and what not thank god. Then, I went back to my locker room to gather up my things and take a nice ride to the airport.

I didn't exactly want to go back to my house in Connecticut right now so I'm going to take a nice trip to Florida to visit a very good friend of mine.

**_Author's note-_**

**_I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in months and this was sort of a filler chapter just so you guys know what Jon was doing. I'm going to try and update every Sunday if I can but with school and everything its hard. I promise not to leave you guys hanging. Like &amp; comment so I know what you guys think. _**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~Time Skip~about a 1 month and a half later~  
6.09.2014

So I have been gone a few weeks longer than expected but I needed the nice long time off. I was definitely watching while I was off and boy am I ready to get involved with the drama.

I was walking through the halls with a whole new look. My hair is shorter and colored. Also my look isn't sooo tomboyish.

I kept getting very weird looks from people. Either they don't recognize me or they are surprised I came back.

I finally reached Hunter's office. I knocked and entered when I heard him say to come in. I shut the door and he looked up with a shocked look on his face.

"RACHEL!" was all he said before he literally crushed me in a hug.

"I didn't know you were coming back today." He said with a smile on his face.

"No one did only Papa Vince did he was the one I kept checking in with. My dad doesn't even know I'm here." I answered sitting in one of the chairs

"Wait how could you be here? I have no plans for you in the script." He looked at me confused.

I just laughed and said "Oh don't worry I got my script and I'm making my return to confront that sell out Rollins."

"Oooh so you are the surprise Vince said he had. Now I got you."

"Well I'm going to go try and hide for the rest of the night until I have to go on I'll say ya H."

"Alright Rach be good Miss Orton." I laughed at that and walked away but not before checking to make sure no one I knew was coming my way. So I put on my sunglasses and went to go try and find my way to my dad's locker room.

After about 10 minutes of wondering I found it. I knocked and he yelled to come in. When I entered he looked up and almost started to cry.

"My princess is back! Oh my Lord Rach you were gone and didn't tell me why. I was soo worried until Joe told me everything. I'm sorry baby girl for what happened but Jon didn't deserve you sweetheart."

"I know dad I know. But it took me getting hurt to realize it. But that's the past I'm back and better than ever. After staying with Dwayne (a.k.a The Rock) in Florida I'm in such a better place now. I needed that break."

"I'm so glad my wonderful daughter is better! But I got to run I have promos to do."

"Dad do not tell anyone and I mean anyone including Cena that I'm here please."

"Alright I won't I won't." With that he walked out to go do whatever promos he has to.

Raw had finally started with Hunter and Steph talking about who knows what I toned that out. Then once the match with Sheamus and Barrett started I got up and went to the bathroom to touch up.

Once I finished I went back to go watch Raw and it so happened to be Ambrose and Reigns against those 3 morons who call themselves 3MB. I will admit it does feel weird seining Jon again but I honestly don't miss him because he did what he did and now I am completely over it and him for the fact.

Finally it was almost time for me to go out and do my return. So I turned off the TV and walked out the room. But not before putting on my sunglasses. But I wasn't going to enter through the ramp nope not at all everyone will see me. I was going to enter from the crows just like I used to do with the SHIELD.

I could hear Rollins' interview with Michael Cole. But once I heard Colby say he never cared about the shield that's when the lights went off and there was a spotlight where I was entering through. They were all so confused when they heard

_Oh that girl is murder  
Everybody get down  
Oh that girl is murder  
Everybody get down  
Under the lights and sound  
Everybody get down, down  
You know that she's a killer  
Watch it get down, watch it get down  
Watch it get down, watch it get down  
Murder  
__(Murder by Justin Timberlake)_

"Oh My God is that Rachel. She's back! She's back! And I think she has a few words for her former partner Mr. Seth Rollins." I smirked when I heard King say that. Oh boy what I have in store tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Well, well, well look who decided to come back." He had that stupid smirk on his face.

"You know while I was at home last Monday watching Raw I was so proud of The Shield for defeating Evolution the day before. But once I saw you turn your back on YOUR BROTHERS the guys who were always there for you. Well, I knew it was time to come back. Don't even think about saying that we meant nothing to you because it didn't seem like it when we hung out. We did everything together. Seth I have known you for years and all of a sudden you just sell out. This isn't the Seth I know."

"I will admit this Rach I didn't turn my back on you. You are the last person I would do that to." After those words left his mouth I started to laugh.

"You know when you sell out on your team or group you do it to all of them not just a select few. I thought you were at least smarter than that Rollins."

"Come on Rach don't be like that." He started to take a step towards me I stepped back it kept on going like that until I was against the ropes with nowhere to go. So I took off my heels in case I needed to run. Then he started playing with my hair. The next thing I know I smack him and exit the ring.

"You are going to regret that Miss Orton."

"Bring it on Rollins I am not scared of whatever you will do." With that my music played and I walked back stage.

I was immediately greeted by my closest friends in the company. Brie, Brian, Natalya, Eva, Naomi, the Usos, Dolph, Cena, and certainly last but not least Roman Reigns.

"Girl you look fantastic and so gorgeous. I've missed you so much." Naomi said with tears in her eyes. We hugged and it was like that with all the other girls.

But once it came to Joe (Roman) he just stared at me. It's like he thinks I'm not really there or something. After what felt like five minutes he pulled me in the biggest most crushing hug ever.

"I've missed you Rach. JoJo kept asking about you because she didn't see you on Raw or Smackdown."

"I know. I know. But I was really busy. I was staying with Dwayne in Florida and he got me some movie deals so I was busy doing those with him. It kept me busy plus I learned new moves I can't wait to get in the ring and show them off. Well that's if they have me wrestle."

"Don't worry baby girl hopefully they learned their lesson." With that we said our goodbyes.

I was walking to catering when Hunter approached me.

"Hey sweetheart you did perfect out there."

"Thanks H it felt so good to be back I needed it. I've really missed it."

"I'm glad you are better hun I got to run I will see ya later."

After I finished eating I was getting ready to leave and go back to the hotel. But I crashed into someone. It was the last person I wanted to see right now. The man that cheated on me Mr. Jonathon Good.

I just looked at him and mumbled sorry. I was about to walk past him when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"What Jon? Shouldn't you be making out with blondie."

"I'm sorry about that Rach. I really am that was a big mistake."

Literally right after he said that the blondie herself showed up.

"Jonny baby I was waiting for you and you never showed up to the car." She said trying to act all perky.

I looked at Jon just shaking my head "A big mistake huh? You wanna know what the real big mistake was? Thinking you weren't going to be like all the others I've dated. That was the biggest mistake I've made. I hope you are happy Jon. You had someone who really cared about you but you screwed up so it's gone. When she screws you over don't come to me because all I will say it karma is a bitch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_A/N: I wanted to sort of catch up to everything now so I am going to skip quite a few things but not to worry I have a few things planned for this story._

It has been a few months since my return. Jon and Colby were put in a rivalry. You probably know it all. But I have been laying low for a little. I have something planned something big planned.

It is currently the Raw right before Hell in a Cell. I was walking around looking for catering.

I just sat eating a salad and watched the show on the monitor they had there. Of course Hunter, Kane, Rollins and dad started off the show. I zoned most of it out until he started talking about Cena and Ambrose and saying how they are going to hell and what not.

"Rachel you have a last minute match with Nikki Bella in 45 minutes go get ready." One of the tech guys told me

Holy crap this is my first match in a while. Of course I've been training and what not but on live TV oh lord. After about a half an hour I finished getting ready.

I was making my way to the gorilla position. I got many winks and wolf whistles from superstars I walked by. It been a while since they have seen this much skin from me but it's good to be back in the ring. I can show off the brand new moves I've learned and they sure had hell will be surprised to see what I can do now.

Nikki went out first. I waited a little to build up anticipation. The tech guys dimed the lights and music played.

_Oh that girl is murder  
Everybody get down  
Oh that girl is murder  
Everybody get down  
Under the lights and sound  
Everybody get down, down  
You know that she's a killer  
Watch it get down, watch it get down  
Watch it get down, watch it get down  
Murder_

"Making her long waited in ring return. From St. Louis, Missouri RACHEEEELLLL OOORRRRTOOOONNN!"

I came running out slapping fans' hands while going down. I hugged the cutest little boy who had on one of my shirts from the shop.

The ref signaled for the bell to be rung and the match started. It was a normal match going back and forth until Nikki all of a sudden just stopped. She stood in front of me and put out her hand for me to shake. I was much smarter than that to just give in. I kneed her in the gut and the crowd started cheering.

She started to get up groggily. I yelled out "This one is for Brie!"

I kicked Nikki in the gut and gave her a perfect Stone Cold Stunner. I went for the pin..

1..

2..

3..

"Holy crap! Rachel Orton just won the match and performed a perfect Stunner! Austin should be very proud of this lady here." I heard King say.

The ref raised my hand up in victory. I went and asked for a mic.

"Nikki. Nikki. Nikki. You tried to trick me but you failed. I'm not as naïve and stupid as you think. You mess with the viper you are bound to get bit." With that said I dropped the mic and made my way backstage. I was met with hugs, cheers and praise.

When the little fiesta was over I was making my way back to change into comfortable clothes when I ran into Jon.

"Sorry Jon." I was walking away when he yelled out my name. I turned around and looked at him. "Yes?" was my response

"Can we talk after the show is all over?"

"Sure I will be in my bus after so just come there and look for me."

-An hour and a half later-

There was a knock on my door since I knew it was Jon I yelled for him that it was open.

"Hey" he said while rubbing the back of his neck

"Hey. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks."

"So what did you need to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for what happened between us. She came onto me I swear Rach. She was obsessed with me I'm telling you. I never meant to hurt you or meant for you to leave."

"I know."

"What?"

"I know she came onto you."

"Wait, what? How?"

"Blondie came to me about a month and a half ago explaining it all. She kept saying how sorry she was and she was just jealous that I had you and she didn't and what not. Honestly I zoned her out after a while because she wouldn't stop talking."

That made him laugh. "You never said anything to me Rach."

"I was waiting to see how long it would take you to tell me. Well, if you were going to tell me."

"So you forgive me."

"Jon I forgive but I don't forget."

"That's better than nothing though. I just wished she didn't ruin what we had."

"I don't want to get in a relationship now Jon. We can start over and be friends. I do care for you plus I know they are thinking of putting you and I in a story line together for Hell in a Cell."

"I'm just glad we are okay." He got up and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back and he nuzzled hig face in the crook of my neck. We pulled away and all he did was smile at me like a doofus.

We talked for about an hour until he left to go back to the hotel. I looked the door right after he left. That night I went to bed with a big smile on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

** Rachel's POV**

It is finally Sunday and that means it Hell in a cell. Once I got the arena I went to the locker room to change my clothes. I know for a fact I will be out there tonight whether I have a last minute filler match or not.

cgi/set?id=144489943

I decided to go watch the show since it was starting. It started off the Cesaro vs. Dolph for the Intercontinental Championship. Of course Dolph won.

Then it was Nikki and Brie's match. I watched some of it but I had to go find Jon to talk to him about tonight.

I knocked on his locker room door. I heard him yell come in. He looked up from tying his boot and smiled at me. He finished tying them and got up and pulled me into a hug.

"You look great. Just like me." He winked.

"Of course. I got your back tonight Jon. I know Rollins and he is going to get the 2 doofuses he calls security to get involved so I will be right there to get them."

"Rach no I don't want you in this."

"Jon I'm not going to just sit here and watch a 3 on 1 assault on you. I care to much to do that. I will be safe you know that plus you will be there I will be fine please just trust me." I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him smiling.

"Fine but if you get hurt I don't know what I will do." I kissed his cheek and he turned a light shade of pink.

"Can I wrap your hands for you?"

"Sure you can sweetheart." I wrote choose on his left hand and hell on his right. When I finished that we started to just talk about tonight and all the funny crap he has been doing to Colby. When I looked at the time it was almost time for him to go out for his match.

"Come on Jon. It's almost time."

About 15 minutes later he went out first and then Colby. I stood watching on one of the monitors. I was biting my lip because I was so nervous.

"Nervous huh?" Someone said scaring me a little and making me jump. I turned and it was Brie.

"Yeah I know he has done crazier crap but I didn't know him then but now I do and I'm terrified."

"I know how you feel. I used to get like that with Bryan."

"Yeah but you guys were together. Jon and I aren't." She wrapped her arms around me and said something I didn't expect.

"Loving someone does that to you." With that said she left.

I looked at the monitor and saw Jon on top of the cell and the match hasn't even started. The 2 little "bodyguards" started to clime the cell.

"Oh hell no. Play my music!"

_Oh that girl is murder  
Everybody get down  
Oh that girl is murder  
Everybody get down  
Under the lights and sound  
Everybody get down, down  
You know that she's a killer  
Watch it get down, watch it get down  
Watch it get down, watch it get down  
Murder_

I ran down as fast as I could. All four men at the top of the cell were just staring at me. I started to climb the cell. The crowd was going crazy yelling my name.

Cole-"Holy crap she's climbing the cell who would have thought."

King-"She likes taking risks and I like that."

JBL-"She needs to get down. It is not fair to Rollins."

I rolled my eyes at that comment. Once I was at the top Mercury tried to come at me I gave him and RKO. Then Noble tried to come at me also and I gave him a Stunner. I didn't see Jon or Colby anymore I looked around and noticed they were climbing down hitting each other.

'Oh no' I thought 'This isn't going to end well right now'

The one thing that I was afraid of happened. They both fell and onto an announce table. I was officially freaking out. I started to climb down as fast as I could. Once I was about 4 feet away from the ground I just jumped off I didn't care. Surprisingly I landed on my feet. I went to Jon right away trying to get him to get up. He winked at me then closed his eyes.

'That sneaky Lunatic. He is not that hurt. Thank God'

They put them both on stretchers and then Jon got up grabbed Colby and dragged him into the ring. The 2 "bodyguards" tried to stop him until I stood right in front of them they stopped dead in their tracks. The match officially started. I didn't pay much attention to it since I knew no one was going to get involved since they are locked in there plus I was making sure dumb and dumber didn't try to mess anything up. Dean was going for the winning pin when the lights went out.

'No! No! No! Someone always have to mess it up.' When the lights came back on Bray Wyatt was in the ring. I was screaming and yelling for Jon to watch out but it didn't work. Bray gave Jon a sister Abigail that knocked him out. Colby went for the pin and won. I was angry. No let me rephrase that I was fuming. Once the door to the cell was open I ran in there and slid in to the ring to check on Jon.

"Jon are you okay? Please answer me."

"I'm fine princess don't need to worry about me."

"How could I not! You went through a table and pretty much Hell!" I helped him out of the ring and we were walking up the ramp. The crowd was going nuts. I heard a little girl yell "Mrs. Rachel Ambrose"

I think Jon heard it to because he looked at me and smiled. Once we were backstage some superstars came to help me with Jon. We took him to the trainers to get looked at.

"I'm fine Rach I don't need to be here."

"Yes you do Jon I won't stop worrying until the doctor tells me you are got it."

"Yes mam" Him saying that made me laugh.

Doc Sampson came back and said he was fin but some bruising and soreness that's it.

"You are staying with me Jon. I don't want you going all the way to the hotel."

"What about my stuff?"

"I already have it. I knew you were going to pull some stunt today. I called the hotel and someone dropped it off here for me."

"You know me to well princess thanks." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. We made it to my bus I went to go get changed into my pajamas and so did Jon.

cgi/set?id=144530425

I noticed Jon grabbed a blanket and pillow and was walking to the couch.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me confused.

"Umm. Going to sleep on the couch."

"I don't think so mister. After the night you just had you are with me in the bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive now come on because I'm tired." We both laid down in the bed. Jon on his back with his arms up under his head and me on my side. Then I did something neither of us expected I rolled onto my other side so I was facing Jon. Then, I snuggled up into his side once he put his arm around me I fell asleep instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Rachel's POV**

cgi/set?id=144626963

It was Raw almost 24 hours since Hell in a Cell. The show has just started. It opened up with Steph, Hunter, and Colby talking about last night. I wasn't interested I was about to turn and walk away when my dad's theme played. I looked back at the screen and sure enough he was coming down.

"Why is it that I've heard twice tonight that John Cena beat Randy Orton at Hell in a Cell?" Dada started to ramble on. I needed to go out there to stop him. I made my way down the ramp the crowd started getting louder once they noticed me. I got a mic from one of the guys around the ring.

"Dad! Dad! Stop it!" He wouldn't listen. All of a sudden he attacked Seth. They separated them but he just went for him again. I stood in the corner of the ring with Steph so we wouldn't get hurt.

"Enough! Enough Randy! We are not doing this! Back up" Hunter started to yell. Seth had that stupid smile on his face. Ooh how I wish I could just smack it right off his face.

Hunter kept yelling at my dad but he still wouldn't listen to him. I decided to say something.

"Dad" I said softly

"Dad listen to him please." This time he looked right at me and his face softened. He started to calm down. I walked right up to Seth and whispered "You better get out now while you have to chance."

He looked at me laughed and didn't listen oh well at least I tried. I went to go stand with Steph again. The all of a sudden dad pushed Hunter and gave Seth and RKO. I was laughing at that point. I walked right next to Seth who was laid flat out on the floor and put the mic to my lips and said "I warned you. I told you to leave the ring while you at the chance but you didn't listen. Look who gets the last laugh this time." With that said I exited the ring and walked backstage with dad.

Once we crossed the curtains we went into a fit of laughter.

"That's what I'm talking about some good old Orton fun!" I'm so happy dad is happy and laughing. It's rare that we work together like we did.

"Alright baby girl I gotta go get changed and showered. I'll see ya alright." He kissed my forehead and went to his locker room. I went to one of the monitors to watch the rest of the show.

Wasn't very interesting until Cena's segment with Steph. That I was watching the screen very intently. When she told John about him joining the Authority I started to laugh. Then Hunter came out of course.

"Team Authority versus Team Cena at Survivor Series. Well whoever will support you that is Cena." Hunter told John rudely. I decided lets go have some fun with the Authority.

My music played

_Oh that girl is murder  
Everybody get down  
Oh that girl is murder  
Everybody get down_

I was walking down the ramp with a microphone in hand.

"Well Hunter I have a few guys back there that will fight on Cena's team." At this point I was in the ring and standing at John's side.

"No matter who you have the Authority will win. We will plow through team Cena like no tomorrow." I laughed at that. John looked at me like I was nuts. Well when Randy Orton is your father well I think that's in my blood.

"You know I recall you saying something to the Shield H. Adapt or parish. Well it's going to be Team Cena who adapts and Team Authority who parishes." By this time Steph got into my face.

"You don't know who you are messing with little girl."

"Actually I do. Little miss stuck up wannabe princess and her idiotic husband." Everyone laughed. This time Hunter got in my face and John was about to step in but I shook my head for him not to.

"Listen little miss. In the end the authority always wins." With that his music played and him and Steph left. Cena was just standing there looking lost. I went up to him and hugged him and said "You got this don't worry about it ." With that said I exited the ring and walked backstage.

Jon had a match and a promo to do and I had to be with him for those. I went back to the locker room to change into my Ambrose clothes.

cgi/set?id=144489943

Once I was done I went to go meet up with Jon. He was in his Lunatic mode.

"You ready princess?"

"Hell yeah I am come on!" It was time for him to go out. Once we got out there he went to go stand on the announce stand to cut a promo.

"Last night I went straight to hell and loved every second of it. I dragged Rollins with me and beat him to within an inch of his life. The only problem was when I got to hell, I found Bray Wyatt! I don't know how or why Wyatt did what he did, and I don't care. It's a crazy, crazy world, and you need to remember the law of the jungle, don't mess with an animal whose claws are sharper than yours, and you don't screw with Dean Ambrose!" After he was done ranting he took off his sweater and threw it to me to hold. Then he just started attacking Cesaro. I found it funny so I just started cracking up and cheering Jon on.

Once Ambrose finished his attack on Cesaro he started going nuts yelling. "Where is he? Where is Bray Wyatt? I don't do magic tricks. I'm not much for smoke and mirrors. I'm standing right here! Bray, why don't you come out here so I can kick your ass!" I got in the ring with Dean. Then Bray appeared on to tron.

"I understand it, because I came from it too. Every time I look at you, I can't help but see my own deranged reflection glaring back at me. We both are victims of a system that makes men tortured. Things that would make others cringe and grimace, excite people like you and me. This world is not made for us. Think about it. What happens next? You tell me, but understand I am not your brother, and not your friend. The sins of this world I walk on a daily basis, I know you, because I am you. I'm going to dismantle your mind, and feast on the spoils. Run Dean, run. And your little girlie too" Once Dean heard that very last sentence he grabbed me and we walked back stage.

Since Jon and I weren't needed anymore we decided to go back to my bus and chill and watch the rest of Raw. We changed into our pajamas and went to the front of the bus to watch Raw. I was on one couch and Jon was on the other it felt a little awkward. I went to my room in the back and grabbed a blanket and snuggled up right next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and started to play with my hair.

"I've miss this you know. You and me just snuggling and being with each other. If I wouldn't have screwed up we would be fine and still be together. Why do I always have to be a screw up!" I immediately sat up and looked at him. He looked right back at me.

"You Jonathon Good are not a screw up. You are human. Humans make mistakes that's all that was. So don't ever say you are a screw up because you aren't." He turned away and wouldn't look at me. I took his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"I don't care what has happened in your past Jon. That was then. But this is now. You aren't who you used to me. One little mistake that wasn't even your fault doesn't make you a screw up it only makes you human. I'll be here no matter what. Even if it's 3 in the morning and you just want to talk to someone I'm here. Just please don't put yourself down like that. That's the one thing I hate."

He opened his mouth to say something the closed it. But then he put his hands on my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss. This wasn't a sloppy or a spur of the moment kiss. It was a passionate one full with love and affection. We finally pulled away. He leaned his forehead on mine and said "Thank you. You know exactly what to say and when to say it. Please Rachel could you give me another chance. You mean the world to me and.." I cut him off by kissing him.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes that is a yes." After that we just snuggled on the couch watching the end of Raw. Once raw was over we went to the back to the room and went to bed. Today was the start of something new with Jon hopefully this time no one will come in between us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Rachel's POV**

Since Raw was going overseas for the week I decided to stay in the states and go down to train with some of the NXT stars and make an appearance on the show to.

Once I got to Florida I checked into my hotel and settled in a little before going down to the show. I packed my ring attire and some extra things. Once I was done I went down to take a taxi to the University's Arena.

cgi/set?id=144720545

I was walking around the halls for about 10 minutes until I finally found the locker room with my name on it. Since I'm just a guest they gave me my down locker room for night. I put my stuff down and decided to go explore around and see who I can find since the show doesn't start for another like 2 hours. After about 5 minutes of walking I saw 2 guys standing in the hallway one was facing me the other with their back to me. The one with his back to me had on a white t shirt that looked a little too tight on him and he had long dark hair and was pretty built. I recognized him right away.

"BENGI!" I yelled and he turned around right away and had the biggest smile on his face. I ran to him as fast as I could without my dress going up even though I did have shorts under. I jumped onto him and hugged him tight

"So Neville you going to introduce me to the pretty lady?" I turned around and looked at the guy that Bengi (Adrian Neville btw if you haven't caught on.) I recognized him to I think his name was Sami Zayn.

"Hi. I'm Rachel. You're Sami Zayn right?" I said sticking my hand out to shake.

"Yep that would be me. But call me Rami." We shook hands and he smiled at me.

"Rach what are you doing here? It's not that I don't love you being here but aren't you supposed to be in London."

"Well Bengi I wasn't really needed so I decided why not come down here since I don't get much time anymore." He smiled and just hugged me again. I've known Bengi since before WWE even signed him. I was the one they sent out to go check him out when he was in Dragon Gate Wrestling. We have been best friends ever since.

"I'll see ya later Ben. It was nice to meet you Rachel."

"You too Rami. I'll see ya around." He smiled at me and gave Bengi a bro hug and went walking down the hall.

"Come on lets go to catering to catch up."

"Lead the way because I have no clue where I'm going." He laughed at that and put his arm around my shoulders and we walked to catering. Along the way there were a few guys eyeing me up and down some even winking at me. I rolled my eyes every time.

"So how are you and Ambrose?" Bengi was happy when I told him about Jon and I together he always said him and I needed each other no matter what.

"Really good I just miss him like crazy. He calls me every moment he gets even if it's 2 in the morning over there."

"See that's a true boyfriend. I'm happy your happy now Rach it's been awhile since you've been with someone this good."

"Hah yeah the one to not purposely cheat on me." He could tell that stung me a little. He changed the subject and we talked about a little bit of everything until I looked at the time and I have a half an hour before my surprise segment.

"Well I gotta go get dressed and ready Bengi. I'll see ya after." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to my locker room. Which I found it fairly quickly. I changed into my attire and did my hair and make-up.

cgi/set?id=144721260 (The reason as to why she has that on will be revealed in her promo.)

I was standing in front of the monitor watching Sasha Banks' match with Alexa Bliss intently. This girl is too cocky for my liking. Once the match was over I told the tech guys to play my music.

_Oh that girl is murder  
Everybody get down  
Oh that girl is murder  
Everybody get down  
Under the lights and sound  
Everybody get down, down  
You know that she's a killer  
Watch it get down, watch it get down  
Watch it get down, watch it get down  
Murder_

I walked out and all the way down to the ring and grabbed a mic. Sasha got one also.

Sasha- "Awww look how cute Rachel Orton wants to dress like me everyone."

Rachel- "Shut the hell up Sasha!" The crowd went nuts when I said that.

Sasha- "Who do you think you are! You don't talk to a boss like that!"

Rachel- "You are right but I'm not talking to a boss I'm talking to a little ratchet wannabe. The reason I'm dressed like this is to show you who the real boss is. I've been watching NXT lately and I'm here to take down the so called boss."

Sasha- "HOW DARE YOU!" at this point she was right in my face

Rachel- "Maybe you should invest in some Tic-tac's" The whole crowd laughed. Sasha turned red and smacked me in the face.

I laughed right at her oh she's gonna get it now. She had her back facing me and she was near the turn buckle I measured it up perfectly and then bam! I speared her almost flipping her.

I grabbed the mic one last time and kneeled right next to Sasha who was sprawled out on the mat and said "Who's the real boss now Sasha." After that I dropped the mic and walked out. I went back to my locker room to refresh myself a bit but I didn't change I kind of really like this attire. All I did was put my hair up and put on my Dean Ambrose sweater.

I grabbed a water bottle and an apple from catering and went to see Bengi before his match.

"Good luck out there champ. Do whatever it takes to keep that no matter what it is." He nodded and winked before his music played and he went out. The match was back and forth the whole time I was freaking out Bengi needed to retain the title. I decided to go out there but I told the tech guys not to play my music. Once I was ringside I started to cheer on Bengi. He was setting up for the red arrow he was right near me.

"Remember what I said. No matter what it takes."

He did what I said and since Sami moved out of the way Bengi pretended he injured his knee. I smiled when he rolled Sami up for a pin and retained his title. I slid right into the ring and celebrate with Bengi. We walked backstage and he went to his locker room and I went to mine. Once I was ready to leave I said bye to Bengi and left to go back to the hotel. I showered and went right to sleep.

**The next morning**

I was only staying in Winter Parks, Florida for only a day so I got dressed. I decided to rent a car since I was going to go up to Tampa today. After almost a 2 hour drive I finally made it to Tampa. I found the nearest Starbucks and ordered a caramel Frappuccino. The got into my car again to go visit a good friend I've missed. Once I got to the house I drove up the drive way and parked. I went up to the door and rang the doorbell. All I heard was a little girl yelling "AUNTIE RACHEL!"

I looked up and saw JoJo running to the door and she opened it and jumped right into my arms. I was holding her at this point because she wouldn't let go.

"Daddy! Mommy! Look who's here!"

"Baby what are you tal-" I looked up and there's Joe just standing there like a doofus with his mouth open.

"Hi to you to Joey." I said laughing at this point JoJo got down knowing her dad was about to crush me in a hug. Which he did but I didn't say anything because I've missed him and vice versa. Galina was coming down the stairs and she saw me she gave me a hug immediately.

"Thank God you are here he wouldn't shut up about you not being at the shows and he was worried."

I looked at Joe and put my hands on my hips and have him that 'really' look. I let it slide though I spent the rest of the day with them and they let me stay there until I had to fly out to Virginia Sunday night for Raw the next day. Well the fun time is over time to go back to work.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Rachel's POV**

I just got off the plane. I called my dad to see when they were getting to Virginia but it went straight to voicemail. 'Maybe they are still in the air' I stopped at the café in the airport to get a coffee. It was currently 2 in the morning gosh I am so tired. I just want to curl up in the bed on my bus. I was walking down the ramp rolling my suitcase behind me. My phone started to ring I looked at it and it was Jon. So I stopped at one of the windows to sit so I wouldn't bump into anyone.

"Hello"

All he said was "Turn around." I did exactly that and there he was standing there about 8 feet away. I put down whatever was in my hands and just ran to him. I jumped right into his arms. He held me tight. I pulled away a little and just kissed him. After what felt like 15 minutes we let go. I looked at him and he had tears in his eyes.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked a little worried.

"I'm just happy I'm back here with you. 2 weeks without you is way too much." I wrapped my arms around him and pecked his lips. We went over to where I put my stuff down and grabbed it all and left to go to my bus which was right outside the airport. Gotta love my driver am I right. Once we got in my bus we headed right to bed. I was way too tired to change into pajamas.

**Hours Later**

Since I wasn't needed for Raw I just stayed in my bus for the rest of the time. Jon had a dark match and that's it so I didn't have to go. I just stayed in resting from my long trip and spending time with Jon. Once Jon came back he just snuggles up watching a movie. Eventually we fell asleep.

**The next day at Smackdown taping**

We were less than half way through Smackdown. It was time for Jon to do his segment. I was watching from the monitor he was doing great. Then Bray came on the tron and he was in a jail cell oh crap this isn't going to go well. He started to talk about Jon's father and how he is him. I know that's my cue to walk out there and be there by Dean's side. I crossed the curtain and made my way down to the ring to Jon's side. I put one of my hands in his and my other on his arm. He looked down at me and I nodded knowing that that's his silent thank you. Bray kept talking about how he's going to leave Dean drowning in his own filth and what not. Then he says something to me.

"You know how it feels. Your father wanted to rule the world on his own and worry about a brat like you. He gave you up you weren't wanted. Where is he now Rachel? You don't know do you. You still aren't wanted. You never will be by that father of yours. You could have joined me but you decided against it. This will never end you two never." With that the tron shut off. I was at a loss for words I didn't know what to say. I just exited to ring and ran with tears streaming down my face. I did not expect any of that I just kept going all the way to my locker room. I slammed the door and just sat at the couch staring at the wall with my knees up to my chest. Jon burst through the door and just held me rubbing my back.

"Shhh baby shhh it's alright just calm down. You everything he said wasn't true just calm down please." After a while I finally calmed down and we just sat there with me in his lap. I started to put all my things together because I was going to go back to the bus to lay down. Jon still had to change so he said he would meet me there. While making my way to my bus everyone I passed asked me if I was okay now.

Then I came face to face with Cena. He gave me a look of sorrow. I just ran into his arms. He's always been like another dad to me since we met. He walked with me to my bus. He cheered me up a lot. Once I got into my bus I changed and went straight to the bed. I felt the bed dip a few minutes after. I knew it was Jon. He wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled his face in the crook of my neck. We both fell asleep just like that.

**Sunday at Survivor Series**

I was running around my bus like a mad woman looking for an outfit to wear. I was still in my pajamas. I heard a knock on the door I yelled for the person to come in.

"Well look who is all grown up." I look up the person so see Steve Borden. The Icon Sting himself. I hugged him it's been a few year since I've seen him.

"Are you okay Rach? It looks like a tornado hit this place."

"I have no clue what to wear Steve. I don't know whether to wear a dress or just jeans and a shirt. I have to go out there tonight if Team Cena wins. Also I know Jon is going to do something stupid so I will probably have to go out then too."

"Then definitely jeans sweetheart. I gotta run but I will see ya later right"

"Yes sir. Without a doubt." With that he left and I continued looking for clothes the show started soon and I wasn't even ready. That's a first. I finally found the perfect outfit. I grabbed my phone and keys and locked up my bus and went into the Arena. Survivor Series has already started. I made it just in time there was about 15 more minute until Jon's match. I found him in the hall way getting into his Lunatic mode. It made me laugh because he was talking to himself and hitting himself occasionally.

"You know watching people is rude." He must have realized I was there because he stopped and turned around. He had the biggest smile on his face. I smiled back and went up to him and pecked him on the lips.

"Well, when I see my amazingly attractive boyfriend acting all loco I can't help but stare." He laughed at that and grabbed my hand and we started walking to the gorilla for his match.

"Alright Ambrose don't do nothing stupid. Kick ass but not matter what happens I'm going to be here waiting unless I have to go out there."

"I got babe." He pecked me on the lips and went out to fight Bray Wyatt.

I was standing watching at the monitor. I kept playing with my nails because I was so nervous.

"He is going to be fine Rachel." I look to my right and see Nick (Dolph Ziggler.) I smiles up at him and said "Thanks. But I am still nervous knowing the Lunatic he's going to do something stupid."

The match has been for about 10 minutes. I looked back at the screen and Jon had a chair in his hands. I was shaking my head. I started to beat Bray with it resulting him getting disqualified. Then he brought out a table and sent Bray through it with an elbow drop. Then he got a ladder and stood at the stop of it smiling. Finally he came through the curtain and he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"You did great out there hun" I pecked his lips.

"Thanks. I'm going to go get changed I'll meet back here." He kissed my forehead and went to the locker room. I went to go change and get ready for the final match. Since Hunter and Stephanie will be out there for Rollins' team I will be out there for Cena's in case they want to pull some slick crap.

I finished getting ready. Once I made it to the gorilla I heard someone whistle I just ignored it then I heard. "Woah mama." I turned around and it was Jon. He was looking at

"Like what you see?"

"Yupp and that means so will every other guy." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Jon baby it will be fine. I could be wearing something more revealing you know. Like Nikki. Gosh I don't know John doesn't care."

"Rachel she's dating John Cena. You got to be crazy to mess with her." That made me laugh. I saw Cena coming my way.

"Ready to go out there shorty." Cena asked putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Sure am. I'll see you after babe alright." I gave Jon a quick kiss and went to the curtain with Cena. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He must be thinking the same thing I am. He pulled out one of his hats from his pocket. I put it on making sure my ponytail goes through the hole in the back. Then his music hit and we went out. Everyone was shocked to see me with Cena and doing his entrance with him. I looked in the Authority's corner and they looked angry to see me. I gave them a look.

The match officially started. It was going well. Til the Big Show knocked out Cena. I looked at the Authority who had smug looks on their faces. Now it was down to Ziggler. He eliminated 2 others. Now it was down to him and Rollins. Dolph went for the winning pin when Hunter pulled the ref out. The rest of the Authority went and attacked Ziggler. 'I have to do something.' I slid right into the ring and stood face to face with Hunter himself. I wasn't backing down hell no. All of a sudden someone's theme started playing. The crowd went crazy. It was Sting! I got out of the ring so I wouldn't be in the way. He dropped Hunter with the Scorpion Death Drop and then dragged Dolph on Rollins for the 3 count.

NO MORE AUTHORITY YESSS! I went right up to Stephanie and laughed right in her face. She went to smack me but I took her down with one hit. I went to the other side to help Nick out of the ring. Cena started to come down I ran to him halfway and hugged him and he spun me around in his arms. We went back down to help Nick backstage. We were all laughing and having fun. Jon was standing there I jumped into his arms.

"We are freee!" Everyone around started laughing. We said goodbye to everyone and went back to my bus and went straight to bed. We have a big night tomorrow at Raw.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I wasn't really needed for Raw or Smackdown this week. But I was backstage at Raw for Jon of course and to see the Authority crash and burn. But what I didn't know next week Raw and Smackdown were going to be rough.

**Next week on Raw**

I just finished getting ready for my match with Nikki tonight. I had about 20 minutes to until I had to be at the gorilla for my match. So I grabbed my leather jacket and walked out of my locker room. I started walking down the hallway when someone literally rammed into me. I almost fell but they caught me. I looked up and noticed it was Colby. He was eyeing me up and down.

"Like what you see." I smirked at him and winked and continued my way down the hallway. Jon wasn't here tonight so I was all on my own. I think he should be on the bus but he probably went out.

"Rachel! Rachel!" I turned around and it was Renee Young with her camera crew. She wants to interview me oh well I do need to waste some time so I don't mind.

"Yes Renee" I smiled

"You have a match tonight with Nikki Bella how do you feel about that?"

"I am so ready to kick that Total Diva's butt Renee. She is going to get what is coming to her."

"What if it becomes a 2 on 1 assault?"

"Then I will keep fighting until I can't no more. I will _never _ give up." Then I did the you can't see me hand movement and walked away. It was finally time for my match. Nikki and Brie went out first. Then my music hit. But it wasn't exactly my music. It was Cena's. He wouldn't mind right? Oh well too late now. I decided to have a little fun so instead I put on a john Cena t shirt and hat and went out there. I did my entrance just like Cena does.

"Rachel just fooled everyone. But I might say she might do that entrance better than Cena." I heard Jerry Lawler say.

"She should not be allowed to do that. She had us all fooled." I heard JBL say I just rolled my eyes. Once the match started Nikki was yelling how what I did was wrong oh well I don't care. The match was going back and forth the whole time. Finally Nikki was down and I was setting her up for a spear when Brie grabbed my foot and knocked me down. Nikki then picked me up to give me a rack attack but I countered with a ddt. I rolled her up for a quick pin and won. I rolled out of the ring and was standing holding myself up on the announce table trying to catch my breath. I heard Nikki yelling at Brie but I didn't care. But then Brie grabbed me and threw me into the ring Nikki started attacking me. But she targeted the one place that would hurt me the most. My knee she kept hitting it non-stop. After a while it felt a little numb so it didn't hurt as much. Finally a ref pulled her away. She had a smirk on her face. And me? Well I was rolling to the edge of the ring to try and get out. I sat on the apron holding my knee with tears in my eyes. I got off the apron and tried to stand on me knee I could a little even though it hurt like crazy. But I was still able to walk. I turned to look at the ramp and Nikki had her back facing me. I smirked and put my finger to my lips to shush the crowd. I called out her name and when she finally turned around she was met with a vicious spear by me. The crowd was going crazy. But all the adrenaline had left my body and now I was feeling the pain in my knee. I limped my way backstage but I couldn't go anymore the pain was too much for me. I was holding myself up on a crate.

"Need help?" I looked up and saw Bray Wyatt standing there.

"Uhh sure thanks." He helped me to the trainers and said our goodbyes.

"Well Miss Orton your knee is sprained but it is not serious. You should be fine to compete in a week or two just be careful. If you could wear a brace for the next few months it will help"

"Thanks doc. You are the best" I walked out and went to my locker room to change. Thank god I still have my brace from when I sprained my knee training last year. Once I finished I went to go get something to eat but not at catering. I decided I was going to go see what the concessions had at eat. I made sure I had my credit card and some cash on me which I did. Once I got to where the fans are some noticed me but left me alone. I smiled at some. I was looking around at what they had to eat I decided to get a hot dog. While I was in line waiting I felt someone tug on my sweater. I looked down and saw the cutest little boy ever. He had to be at least 6. I bent down to his level.

"Hi buddy what's your name?" He smiled shyly at me.

"Billy."

"Hi Billy. I'm Rachel." He giggled and said "I know who you are. You are my favorite diva."

"Aw thanks bud." He looked down and noticed I had on a brace on my knee.

"Are you okay? The mean Bella hurt you."

"It's okay Bud I will be as good as new in no time. Now where are your parents sweetheart?"

"I don't know. I saw you and I told them I wanted to see you but they wouldn't believe me so I ran."

"You shouldn't have done that bud. They must be worried. Come on you want a hot dog?"

"Yes please." I got us both hot dogs and started to walk arounf with Billy and help them find his parents. I saw 2 adults running and looking around like crazy. I asked Billy what his mom's name is and he said it was Kelly. I yelled out her name and pointed to Billy she came running and picked up Billy squishing him. She turned to me and gave me a hug. She probably didn't realize who I was until after the hug.

"Oh my gosh! It really is you. Thank you for finding him."

"I didn't find him he found me." She smiled at me and look at Billy and realized he was eating a hot dog.

"Billy where did you get that?" He looked at me so I automatically knew to speak up.

"I got it for him. He found me when I was in line to get a hot dog and asked if he wanted one and he said yes. I hope it's alright I got him it."

"Oh no it's not a problem. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing just meeting him was pay enough." I had to leave but not without taking a picture with Billy and giving him my autograph. He gave me a hug goodbye and I went on my way back to my bus since the show was coming to an end. Jon was already sleeping when I got in. I took off my brace , sneakers, and sweater and slipped right into bed with Jon.

**Smackdown Taping**

I was with Jon at the gorilla waiting for his match. He was freaking out about my knee. I am fine though I am still up and walking without a problem.

Finally we were going to go out for his match. But Lana was in the ring saying how Rusev can't compete due to whatever happened at Raw. Dean went out still looking for a fight. But he got attacked from behind by Bray. All of a sudden Bray slammed Dean's neck into a steel chair. I ran out there immediately I didn't care. I had to check on him. The trainers came and stretchered him out. I was right by his side the whole time. They put him in the ambo and we were on our way to the nearest hospital.

I've been in the waiting room for about an hour just pacing. I was alone so that's what made it worse I had no one there to calm me down. Finally a doctor came out calling my name. I got up as fast as I could.

"He is fine no serious damage just make sure he rests and leaves that neck brace on for the next few days."

"Thanks doc. Now can I see him"

"Sure follow me. You really care for that young man in there don't you."

I smiled at that and answered "Yes with every fiber in me I do." He smiled and me and showed what room Jon is in.

"He is right in there. I will be right back with the discharge papers."

I opened the door and Jon looked right up. I gave him a week smile and went to sit next to him on the bed. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"You okay sweetheart?" I got up and stood in front of him. He just grabbed my waist and hugged me. I rubbed him back. He finally let go after a while and looked up at me.

"Thank you." Was all he said to me.

"For what Jon?"

"For not leaving me, for caring, being there when I need it, and to talk me out of stupid things."

''Jon honey that's what I'm here for. When I first saw you in NXT I knew you needed someone a woman's touch. I wanted to be that woman no I needed to be that woman I care a lot about you Jon you have no idea."

He had tears in his eyes. I put each of my hands on his cheeks and just pulled him in for a kiss." We heard someone knock I told them to come in it was Doctor Martin. He gave me the discharge papers and I signed them since what happened to Jon was considered dangerous someone needed to be with him. Finally we finished and made our way out. Steph sent my bus to us and had someone pack all out gear and whatever else we had. We hopped onto the bus and I changed into my pajamas and so did Jon. I was already half asleep in the bed when Jon finished. He must of thought I was asleep completely because I felt him move my hair and kiss my forehead and whisper.

"I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**  
**Rachel's POV**  
**-Saturday-**  
I woke up to a call from Cena saying that he wants to have breakfast so we could talk and catch up. That usually means he needs to vent and I'm the person for that. Luckily I was in Florida already so it was only about a 20 minute drive to his house so we could go together. I just got to Cena's place. I closed the door of my rental and walked up to the door and rang the bell. Cena answered in one of his shirts and jeans. He smiled and gave me a tight hug. Okay something is really wrong. I didn't say anything we just got into the car and drove to the diner. We were sitting he ordered an orange juice and I ordered a coffee. Once our drinks came I spoke up.

"Okay what's up? I've never seen you like this."

"Brie, JJ, and their mom talked to me and basically told me to break up with Nicole. Just because I don't want to get married again or have kids and Nicole does."

I stopped him right there. "Woah hold up. It isn't there place to say anything to you. Nicole was willing to change because she _loves you_. They are _her _ family they need to talk to her not you. I see how much you love each other so much and you are seriously going to throw it all away because of that. She changed her mind not because of you but because she loves you."  
He just sat there and stared at me. I laughed a little and said "I may be young but I know more than you think." We ate and talked for a while about everything.

"Oh and on Raw the little stunt you pulled as being me. That was well awesome. No one has ever done that for me and I'm glad it was you. You are like a sister to be the one I never got."

I giggle at that. Cena paid the check and we went back to his house. I couldn't stay though I have something I have to do. I said bye to Cena and drove to the airport. I was going to fly to San Diego to see Nicole but I need to get my things.

**-Next day in San Diego-**

I got into the rental car. Thank god Cena has given me the address before. I walked up to the door and knocked. Nicole answered and she looked miserable. I took my sunglasses off and asked to come in and she let me in.

"Would you like something to drink Rachel?"

"No thank you. Could we talk?"

"Yeah sure lets go out to the balcony." I followed her out and we sat on the couches.

"So , what you want to talk about?"

"Umm, yesterday I met John and he told me a few things. I just want you to know don't give up on him. Don't let him walk away like that. Put up a fight. He's worth it. You and him love each other so much. Don't let that get in the way of something good."

Nicole just stared at me and then all of a sudden hugged me. I hugged back.

"Thank you. You are the only one trying to help. My family isn't even helping they want me and him broken up."

I went into my purse and pulled out a plane ticket and handed it to me. She looked at me confused.

"This. This is a plane ticket to Tampa. For you. We may never get along but John is like my brother so that would make you my sister and I just everything to be good between you and him."

I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes.

"You didn't have to do that Rachel."

"I wanted to okay don't worry about it but I gotta go I got to go to the next city for Raw tomorrow. Call me when you are on your way to his place. He doesn't even know it's you showing up. He thinks I was coming back to hang out with him. We said our goodbyes and I was on my way to the airport.

**-2 weeks later-**

**I was told to take 2 weeks off because my knee was worse than they thought. But after going to many doctors and doing physical therapy I am as good as new. No one knows I'm back. I came back just in time. My Uncle Edge and Christian are hosting Raw.**

I was walking around backstage looking for Jon's locker room. Finally I found it and knocked I heard him saw come in. He had his back to be and was only in a pair of jeans. I walked right up to him and ran my hands down his toned back. He got jumped and turned right around. His eyes got wide while I was smiling innocently. He grabbed me and just spun me around. He finally let me down and just kissed me. We heard the door open I turned around.

"JOEY!" I jumped into his arms. Even though he came back 2 weeks ago I wasn't here so I hadn't seen him since I spent the day with him. We all caught up until I had to go. I gave Jon a hug and kiss goodbye and Joe a hug. I wanted to go see my uncle I found him in catering eating. I snuck up behind him and stole a French fry.

"What the.. Rachel." He picked me up in a hug.

"Hey uncle Edge. Long time no see."

"How's the knee doing?"

"Almost as good as new. I have no match tonight though. Just here for moral support."

It was almost the end of the show so him and Christian had to go out for the first ever 'Cutting Edge Peep Show.' They invited Seth Rollins out and he then invited the Big Show. Then he called out Cena . But he didn't come out. He called him out a few more times. Until Seth hit Christian with the brief case. Then they did the unimaginable and grabbed my uncle and put his head on the case and Rollins was threatening to paralyze Edge if Cena didn't go out. I decided I had to go out. I grabbed a mic and went running down. The crowd was going crazy. They were cheering and chanting my name.

"Woah. You aren't John."

"Seth don't do this please. Not like this. This is the Seth I know. Just let him go don't hurt my uncle please I'm begging you." All of a sudden Cena came running down. Seth told him to stop and not move any further unless he wanted Edge hurt.

"Hey, come on John, take a step back, damn it! You forget John, this is a husband here. This is a father an uncle, John. He's got a little kid at home and a beautiful niece right next to you. If you want him to be able to play with that child again, you're gonna give me what I want, John. You're gonna give me what I want John. I will snap his neck in front of all these people. If you don't believe me. Tests the waters, you're Mr. hustle, loyalty, respect, right? You grant wishes, year round. I bet Edge was wishing you would save him and so does Rachel. Praying to whatever god they believe in that you would save him from what I'm about to do to him. Who are you today John? Are you the phony I've been calling out for months, or are you the real deal John? John, bring The Authority back!"  
"Shut the hell up! You sound like a kid right now! Do you hear yourself! You are such an ass Rollins don't do this seriously!"

"Shut up Rachel! I will do it! Come on John! Give me what I want!"

Cena- "I bring back The Authority."

Rollins – "What did you say John?"

Cena – "I said I bring back The Authority!"

Rollins celebrates.

Rollins – "That's what I'm talking about. The Authority is back baby! Thank you John, but you gotta know me better than that, I'm gonna kill  
him anyway."

I screamed and Cena ran into the ring and attacked Rollins. I ran to my uncle's side to check on him. He was unharmed thank the lord. I was just hugging him with tears in my eyes. He went backstage but me well I stayed to say a few things to the Authority"

I walked up the ramp and got in Seth's face.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW HUH!" I pushed him back a little.

"SINCE YOU GOT MOMMY AND DADDY BACK YOU ARE ALL HAPPY NOW! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! YOU ARE SUCH A SNAKE! I HATE YOU" I smacked him.

Seth and Big Show started to walk toward me I was walking backwards it went on like that until my back hit the apron. I just through myself to the floor. I will admit I was a little scared. Until I looked behind them and smiled. They turned around and there was Brock Lesner standing behind them. He shook his head and stepped forward. Show and Seth stepped to the side. Brock stuck out his hand and I gladly took it and he helped me up. He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked backstage that way. What everyone didn't know was that Brock and I are really close.

"Thanks. I don't know what they were going to do." I smiled up at him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

"Like I told you when you were younger. I won't let ant one hurt you little one." We said our goodbyes and I walked back to Jon's locker room.  
He must of saw what happened and so did Joe because they both gave me the tightest hugs and wouldn't let me go. Jon and I went back to my bus to go to bed but I had to talk to him before I go to sleep.

"Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk? It's nothing bad I promise."

Okay." We both sat on the couch and I looked up at him.

"The last time I was here um when I was asleep well I wasn't fully asleep but I ah heard you say you loved me."

"Ooh you heard that?" He looked away from me and looked down. I grabbed his face in my hands and moved it so he would look at me. I kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Rachel's POV**

This week has been way to crazy and too much for me to handle. AND ITS ONLY LIKE WEDNESDAY! I need a break. I'm gonna go down to Florida apartment hunting. And I know just the perfect Real Estate agent. Ever since I helped Nicole and John her and I have gotten very close. Also she isn't talking to Brie so she needs someone there for her. So, I called up Nikki and she said to meet her down there and I could stay at John's house for all the time I needed. I finally landed in Tampa. Nikki was picking me up she already has about 4 places in mind. I got outside and saw Nikki. She got out once she saw me and gave me a huge hug.

"You ready to see what I have in store for you Rach." After looking at about 4 apartments I was starting to get frustrated there was always something wrong with them.

"Alright bestie I can tell you are frustrated. This is the last one I know you said apartment but I just know you will like this house. It _is _ in your price range actually under your budget. Also it is only about 15 minutes away from John's house."

Of course ha. She probably did that so if her and John fight she doesn't have to go far for a place to stay. We finally got to the place. I got out of the car and saw the most beautiful house. I just stood there with my mouth open a little. Nikki was smiling like crazy. She knew me way to well. She gave me a tour of the house. It had the most beautiful kitchen. Y'all know me I love to cook. It even had a pool and my own personal gym.

"I love it Nicole!" I hugged her tight.

"Now what's the asking price?"

"$289,900."

"You are joking right? A this perfect really?"

"Yes my bestie it is."

"I'll take it!"

After about an hour I signed the papers and put a down payment. Nikki said it would take about a week or so to process and check my credit and what not. But now I have to go buy a car. I need one regardless. I hate borrowing one of Dwayne's. I'm always afraid I'm going to wreck it or something. That was our next stop the car dealer.

"I want something big but practical." I told to car salesman.

"I think we got just the section for that." After what felt like hours I finally found the perfect car for me. It was 2014 Nissan Murano.

I was tired after all that car and house hunting. But I finally found the perfect things. We went back to John's house to have dinner and some wine. I cooked for us of course. Apparently I'm better than any chef they could hire. I made some typical Puerto Rican arroz con pollo. And of course some flan for dessert. John went to the gym while Nikki and I stayed to drink some wine and chat.

"So what's going to happen on Raw? Come one Rach I know you have something huge in store with what they did to you last Raw."

"Nikki you know I can't tell you. You will know on Monday."

"Fine. I guess I'll wait." After that we talked for a while and then finally went to bed.

**-Monday on Raw-**

I was standing in the ring will all the other divas and superstars. I was standing right next to Cena both of us with mics in our hands. I decided to talk first.

"The Authority is back in power. Their first order of business was to call us all down here to address us."

Then John spoke. "Before they do, I want to apologize to all of you and your coworkers. My word is my bond, but I had to go back on my word, and I'm sorry. When Rollins said he'd snap Edge's neck, I thought I could save the day, but realized that the health of a friend, husband and father was more important that The Authority being back in power. Right now I want to make a promise to you and my coworkers. 2015 is going to be a very tough year." I put my hand on John's shoulder.

Trip's music cuts Cena off. He and Steph out. The crowd start booing them like crazy I started to laugh.

Stephanie decided to start yapping like a damn yorkie. "But I haven't even said anything yet! Cena Rachel, that's not the way to start the first Raw of 2015, all down, sad sack. No, let me show you how it's done. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night Raw! Now we sincerely you all had an incredible new year, we did because we knew we'd be back to do what we were born to do, and that's entertain all of you, because we know what's best for you, and what's best for business."

Trip's started to talk and boy was I get angry. "That's right, little less than two months ago you were cheering and laughing because you thought The Authority was gone for good, all because of that face painted goof, Sting. What we tell them then? You'd be begging for us to come back. You won't admit it, but you were."

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP THE BOTH OF YOU. I'm sick and tired of this crap. Either shut up or I will shut you up!" I was furious at this point I just lose it.

"Be careful what you say little girl. You could get in big trouble for talking to the Authority like that."

"Does it look like I care. I outta go over there and smack you into next week. But I'm better than that well for now that is."

Rollins' music played. I rolled my eyes "Oh look who decided to grace us with his presence." The whole crowd laughed.

"I just want to say one thing. I just want to say hello to my good friend in yellow and my other in red, John Cena and Rachel Orton. John Rachel, let me be the first to say to you, happy new year."

" Seth, all these people here owe you a debt of gratitude, the WWE 'Universe' that they can never repay. We owe you a debt, so while you made history in a moment, we're going to give you chance to make history again. In just a few weeks, at Royal Rumble, John Cena will compete against Brock Lesnar for the WWE WHC. It will be a hell of a match, as of this moment, it's a Triple Threat Match! John Cena, Seth Rollins, Brock Lesnar for the WWE WHC."

I was about to get out of the ring to get to them but John grabbed me.

"Of course. Mommy and daddy would reward their favorite with a toy. Well in this case a match for the damn title. I know Brocky isn't going to be happy and when he isn't happy that's not best for business." The crowd started to chant Brocky. Stephanie started to talk again.

"Do you have an off button or at least a mute button. Damn you never stop." She just ignored me and kept talking.

"But there is one other man we have to thank, Mr. hustle, loyalty, respect himself, John Cena. You can't have all these sorrys, what ifs. You showed us your true strength of character when you broke your promise to all the Superstars and the 'Universe'. You showed us that in your gut you know what's best for business. Tonight, we're not going to punish you, no, we want to honor you, show you just what you truly are by declaring tonight John Cena Appreciation Night. John, I know you're conflicted, or, at least, pretending to be, but I need to tell you that your attendance isn't optional, it's mandatory. We're going to put a smile on your face, because I guarantee The Authority will deliver."

"That's right. The rest of you, this is a new era for The Authority. No agendas, no motives. No, no, a new Authority, in the WWE, as in life, you will get out of it, what you put in. in other words, everyone will get what they deserve."

I was fed up with all the lies I couldn't stand there anymore. I exited the ring and near the announce table and went through where the bell keeper is since there was a space there. Everyone was looking at me and frankly I didn't care I just kept walking through the crowd. Once I was at the top of the steps I looked out to Steph and Trips and blew them a kiss and turned around and walked away.

After about 10 minutes everyone came back and I was just sitting in catering eating a salad. I looked up and Cena, Jon, Joe, and Ryan (Ryback) were standing right in front of me.

"May I help you boys." I looked up at them and smiled innocently. He all sighed and sat down. Cena spoke first.

"Little sis you can't be doing things like that. You could get fired."

"No I can't. "

"Yes you can."

"No I can't trust me." Jon spoke up.

"Rachel what do you mean by that."

I got up and looked at all of them "You will see."

I went to my locker room to watch the rest of Raw. Finally it was almost time for Jon's match. I ran as fast as I could in my heels. He heard me coming so he turned around. I hugged him tight and gave him a big kiss.

"I love you Ambrose. Be careful out there please."

"I will babe. Don't you worry. I love you too." He gave me another quick kiss and went out for his match.

I turned and saw Wyatt standing there.

"Try not to hurt him to bad." I smiled and winked at him and walked away to the nearest monitor to watch the match. In the end Jon lost I expected that was going to happen. I started to make my way to where the ambo was coming to go help Jon. But I noticed some one was already helping him. The blondie herself Miss. Young. I growled a little and just walked away. I went to hang out with John until his segment at the end which I was making a surprise appearance which no one knew about. I walked to the gorilla a few minutes before I had to head out there. Jon came up to me.

"Hey Rach where were you. I thought you were going to be there when I got out of the ambo."

"Nah you were too busy with blondie helping you so I just walked away." My music started to play so I just left him standing there like a fool.

I walked all the way down to the ring to stand with my side not with the rats.

"I would like you to no interrupt again Orton."

"Ha I do what I want and you can't do a damn thing about it."

"I think we can. How about we fire you too."

"Uh. Uh. Uh. You can't do that."

"And why is that?"

"If y'all really wanna know why gimme a HELL YEAH!" the crowd did as asked.

"Well Steph and Trips I am the _new_ Principle Owner of the WWE."

**A/N **

**Just to let you all know she isn't really the Owner it is all for storyline purposes. It's what's best for business. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Rachel's POV**

"WHAT!" Stephanie screeched.

"You heard me. I Rachel Orton am now the Principle Owner of the WWE thanks to Papa Vince." The crowd was going crazy. I turned to look at John and he had his mouth hung open just staring at me.

"Buuuut, sadly I can't reinstate these 3 gentleman because they were fired before I was officially in charge so the Authority can only bring them back." The crowd booed.

"I will be keeping an eye on the Authority they still will be in charge but I can overpower them anytime I please. And that's what's best for business!" That's how I ended it all I exited the ring and just nonchalantly walked backstage.

I had the biggest smile on my face. Nikki came up to me hugging me. "So that means _I'm your _Diva's Champion now huh?"

"Yepp and I'm glad you are" I hugged her one last time and kept on walking. Everyone I walked by smiled and said they were glad I'm the boss. It made me laugh every time. I was looking for Jon so we could talk about what happened before. I turned the corner and saw him sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. I was about to go walk up to him when someone beat me to it. I looked closely but made sure I couldn't be seen. It was Renee. She handed him a water bottle and he took it she was rubbing his back and whispering things to him. I couldn't hear what she was saying. But I did hear one thing "Rachel doesn't deserve you." Then she kissed him. I just stood there watching. Finally I was able to turn around and walk away. I ignored everyone I walked by and went to my bus and took and his crap and put it all out side with a note.

I guess I'm not good enough for you. But, blondie is apparently. Leave me alone I'm done. I told you I LOVE YOU and this is what you do. Alright I got you. Just leave me alone Ambrose I'm so done. I'm so tired of you hurting me and breaking my heart.

~~Rachel

**-Raw of the following week—**

I haven't talked to Jon at all nor have I seen him. I've been with Nikki and busy training to let off some steam also. I still had a few hours until I had to be at Raw. I decided I wanted to go for a run. I searched on my phone and there was a track nearby so I got dressed and got into my rental and drove to the track. I ran for about an hour doing pushups and lunges in between. I looked at my phone and realized I was there longer than I thought I had. I got into my car and went to the hotel to get everything I needed to get ready because I needed to be at the arena soon. Once I got to the arena I went to my locker room and showered. I got ready and then looked in the mirror. I gotta admit I look pretty hot. _'Eat your heart out Ambrose.'_

Cena started off Raw in the ring with a segment.

"All riled up in New Orleans! Great to be back in the town that hosted WrestleMania! Bourbon St. is about being loud, having a party, acting a fool! This ain't like last week, even though The Authority is back in power. But we do have a new and beautiful boss who _will _keep them in check."

I laughed at that and just kept smiling at John's excitement. I didn't pay much attention to anything else I decided to just waste time until my segment with Jon. _'ugh great' _I started to look for Brock and Heyman to catch up with them. I finally found his locker room. I knocked three times and just stood there.

"What the h-." Brock stopped himself when he noticed it was me. He smiled and I just hugged him tight. I haven't really told anyone about Jon and I just needed to comfort right now.

"Alright Rachel what's up? I know you are upset."

"Jon and I broke up."

"What did the scumbag do this time?"

"'Renee was comforting him and what not and then told him he doesn't deserve me and they kissed like I didn't even matter."

"Are you sure though sweetheart maybe someone made it up."

"Nope, I saw it with my own eyes Brocky I just thought it was going to work with him this time you know. I was wrong but I'm still going to be professional and put my feelings aside."

"Good for you Rach. You looked beautiful by the way. The scumbag is going to regret going behind your back with blondie."

"Thank you Brocky. I gotta go I'll see ya during the signing." I kissed his cheek and left his locker room.

**-Segment-**

I was standing there watching Steph and Dean. I was waiting for my cue.

Steph- "I understand when you were taken to the hospital last week on Smackdown, you were unruly, had erratic behavior, then you checked your way out of the hospital. Therefore I deem you a threat, not only to yourself, but to others. Because of that, we have Dr. Corbet, a doctor in abnormal psychology, and he will be evaluating you here tonight Dean, and if you don't pass that evaluation, you won't be competing in the Royal Rumble Match. Dr. Corbet, your office is set up right next door."

That was my cue I walked into the shot. Jon eyed me up and down but stayed in character.

"Why wasn't I informed about this Stephanie."

"I didn't think I had to inform you."

"I'm the _boss. _I need to know when you are going to evaluate my employees."

She glared at me. I smiled and said "If this is to happen again there will be consequences."

I walked out of the room.

**-End of Segment-**

"RACHEL!"

I knew that voice all too well so, I kept walking and I just so happen to be near Brock's locker room. I just went right in. I was leaning against the door since I had to walk away fast so he wouldn't see me. I finally caught my breath and looked up only to see Brock in a towel. I felt my face heat up so I just went over and sat on the couch. He must of noticed me blush because he was laughing.

"What's up with you baby girl?"

"The scumbag tried talking to me he was following me down the hallway yelling my name and I wanted to get away from him and I looked up and there was your locker room so I just came in and then yeah well now I'm just rambling." I giggled at the last part.

"You are welcome to stay here all the time you need. Let me go get dressed and then I will be right out."

After 10 minutes he came back out dressed in his usual shirt and basketball shorts with his sneakers. He sat down on the couch next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and we just sat there watching Raw. I had to admit though Jon's segments were hilarious. But then the doctor was showing him pictures and he needed to say whatever came to mind. He showed him trips, Steph, Kane, Roman, and Rollins. Just when I thought there were no more pics he showed him a picture of me. Dean's face softened he looked down at his hands and then back up and said "Beautiful." The doc was going to go put my picture with the others. But Dean then asked for it and the doctor did give it to him.

Brock just turned and stared at me. I just started laughing. Then there was a knock on the door and one of the tech guys said we needed to be at the gorilla soon for our segment. I got up and went to the bathroom to double check myself.

"You look perfect now come on" Brock pulled me by my wrist gently. While we were walking I looked at him and smiled.

"I know you want something."

"Yes I do. Can I hold the belt. Please technically it does belong to me." I giggled. He smirked and handed it to me. It may look heavy but I can handle it.

The Authority was already in the ring. Rollins went out. Trips started to talk. "Now, please welcome the man who was used by Rollins, the man that could find it in himself to bring back The Authority, but just can't seem to bring back his own friends. Mr. hustle, loyalty, and broken promises, John Cena."

The Cena went out and they all started to argue and then Brock and Paul went out. I decided it was time for me to go out.

"Y'all need to stop with the arguing. Geez you all sound like kids arguing over a toy. Let's just get this contract signing over and done with." I was annoyed as hell with them.

Rollins signed the contract. Then Paul was about to say something but Brock took the mic from him. "Let me tell you something, Mr. Curb Stomp. I conquered Taker, I conquered him (pointing at Trips), and I conquered him (pointing at Cena). And I damn sure will conquer you."

I stood next to Paul with my arms crossed and a smirk on my face. I was starting to get bored they were just talking. But then Rollins grabs the case, swings it. Cena ducks, backs Rollins into a corner, shoulder to Rollins' gut, blows on Rollins. But Brock is right there, grabs Cena and lands a German suplex. Brock grabs Rollins for a belly-to-belly suplex that he almost doesn't rotate enough for, almost landing on his head. Cena grabs Brock, lands an AA on Brock through the table. Cena rips off his shirt, yelling at Trip on the apron. Rollins spins Cena, kicks him in the gut. Cena scrambles into position and takes the curb stomp. Rollins then stalks Brock with Heyman yelling for him not to, and Rollins really curb stomps Brock's face down into the red carpet in the ring. I just stood leaning against the turnbuckle in shock. I went right to Brock making sure he was okay. He was a little out of it but he looked fine. I turned arounf and saw Trips and Steph with proud looks on their faces.

"Hunter, Stephanie, Seth. Y'all just woke up the beast. I am telling y'all now you WILL REGRET THIS. You are messing with the wrong people." I dropped the mic and went back to Brock who was standing almost. He looked at me and I looked back I went up to him to check on him. He had a little blood on his forehead I grabbed a towel from one of the assistance at ring side and wiped it off he was looking down at me and I was looking up at him. (Thank god Raw was officially off the air) Paul was looking at us smiling. The crowd was going crazy. I just kissed his cheek and raised his arm. Paul and I helped him backstage. I made sure Brock was okay before I headed back to my bus. I took a shower and put on my yoga pants and a sweater. I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to see Mr. Jonathon Good. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want now?"

"I want to talk Rachel please."

"Fine you have 5 minutes."

"Thanks. Look I'm sorry okay. Please.."

"Just stop Jon just stop. I'm sick of the I'm sorrys. I'm sick of being hurt. You broke my heart for the last time Jonathon."

"But if you were just there she wou—."

"It's because of me. Everything is because of me."

"I didn't mean it like that Rach."

"GET OUT!"

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" He kept trying to talk but I started to hit him and hit him until he finally left I ran into my room and slammed and looked the door. I just started to cry while sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall.

**_I might seem strong, but I break._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"I don't know how much longer I can go like this Joe. I don't like this whole storyline with me being principle owner. I can't get in the ring to fight in actual matches I barely even do crap now."

"Baby girl you need to talk to Vince about that. He's the only one that will get rid of it for you right away."

"I know but I don't want to disappoint him you know. He was so proud of me when I said yes and now I just feel like I'm turning my back on him." I started to tear up.

"Rach you aren't just tell him the truth. Call him now." He handed me my phone. I grabbed it from him and started to dial Papa Vince's number.

"McMahon."

"Hey papa."

"Rachel sweetheart how are you?"

"I'm good. Well sort of."

"What's up Rach?"

"I know you're proud of my and everything papa but I don't like the storyline I was given. I want to be in the ring I want to be entertaining the fans. Not stuck backstage doing nothing."

"I totally agree sweetheart."

"I know you're dis.. wait you agree?"

"Yes. That type of storyline isn't good for you. You are just like your father. You want way more action than drama right."

"Yes sir!" I said with a smile.

"Alright this is how it will go…"

**-Raw 1.19.15-**

Raw has already started and is about an hour in already I think. I knew they were going to be filming my arrival. The limo stopped that was my cue. I opened the door and stepped out the limo. I had a smirk on my face and started walking into the arena. I went straight to the gorilla and went straight to the ring. I grabbed a mic and stood in the middle of the ring with a folder in my hand also.

"I am here to make a deal. Trips could you please come out here."

On cue his music played and he was making his way down to the ring. He got into the ring and gave me a smile and a hug which I returned. I took a deep breath and held the mic to my lips.

"I am here to make a deal." I handed him the folder and he looks at me confused. He opened it and read a few lines and looked back up at me.

"Why?"

"My dream is to be in this ring fighting and entertaining the WWE Universe not sitting behind a desk. I am here to make a deal. I will hand over all power to the authority.."

The crowd started to boo like crazy.

"But only if I'm treated with the respect I deserve. All you have to do is sign it hunter and this will all be yours again."

He looked up at me as I was holding out the pen. He sighed and then signed the papers.

"Thank you very much." I smiled at him. I was about to exit the ring.

"Oh no thank you. By the way you have a match tonight against Brie Bella. Good luck."

"Lucks for losers." I winked and went back stage to my dressing room to change for my match. I was such a good mood you have no idea. It been a few weeks since I've been in a match and now I have one against a diva who can actually fight. I was walking around with a new attitude. I was warming up for my match when I saw 2 pairs of feet stand in front of me. I looked up and smiled brightly at them.

"Brock!" I jumped up and hugged him. I turned to Paul and gave him a hug also. Brock put his arm around my shoulders and we leaned against one of the crates.

"So you gave it up huh?" Brock asked looking down at me.

"Yeah like I said I'm not made for desk work I'm made for the ring I was itching to get into a match but I couldn't because I was boss."

"Well now you don't have to worry about that Rach. You can become Diva's champ and we can we unstoppable as one." I blushed at that and smiled.

"Brock I would like to talk to Miss. Orton privately for a moment if you wouldn't mind." Brock nodded and walked away.

"So what you need Paul?"

"This match is set for one fall. Coming in first accompanied by The Divas Champ Nikki Bella, from Scottsdale, Arizona. BRIE BELLLAAA!"

"And her opponent accompanied by Paul Heyman from St. Louis, Missouri. RACHEL ORRRTOOONN!"

_Oh that girl is murder  
Everybody get down  
Oh that girl is murder  
Everybody get down  
Under the lights and sound  
Everybody get down, down  
You know that she's a killer  
Watch it get down, watch it get down  
Watch it get down, watch it get down  
Murder_

The ref signaled for the bell. Brie and I locked up. I kneed her in the gut then she punched me in the gut. We went back and forth. She tried to clothesline me but I ducked and drop kicked her. Nikki got on the apron so I slapped her and she fell off. Brie took advantage of the distraction and put me in the yes lock. I wasn't planning on tapping anytime soon. I was able to escape is very quickly and locked her in the Kimura Lock. She was screaming in pain.

"TAP BRIE! TAP! I'LL BREAK IT BRIE DON'T THINK I WON'T COME ON!" I put more pressure on her arm. She tapped right away. I won the match. Paul came in the ring and raised my arm in victory. I asked for a mic from of the people ringside.

"How was that everyone? That's just the beginning of the new Rachel." The crowd had a mix of boos and cheers.

"I am a Paul Heyman girl." I smirked at Paul and we exited the ring.

"Rachel has joined forces with Paul Heyman and The Beast Brock Lesnar. What does this mean for the diva's division now John." Michael Cole said

"Well now we can get a dominant diva. You saw what she did to Brie Bella just imagine if she were to have a match with Nikki! She and Brock would be unstoppable."

Paul and I made it backstage and Brock was standing there with a smirk on his face. I looked up at him and smiled.

"About time Rachel!"

"I know. I know Brock. Better late than never right." He laughed and hugged me. I left him with Paul so they could talk about whatever it is they always talk about. I went to catering to grab some water and an apple. I sat down at a table to just chill and watch the rest of Raw. I heard someone sit next to me I looked over and it was Joe.

"Hey Joey!" I smiled

"You are very happy Rachel. Hmmm does it have something to do with a certain Beast?"

"No. No. No. Just a new me. Didn't you watch my match?"

"Yes you were incredible. Were you really going to break her arm."

"Yup. I can't stand her she thinks she rules everything."

He laughed at that. We sat just watching Raw and cracking jokes. I had to go sadly to go with Brock for his attack. I looked at the monitor and Rollins was running up the ramp. I smirked and stood right by where they turn to come backstage. I had my arms crossed and right when they turned. His two goons looked terrified they ran back. I started to walk towards Seth he started to back up and we kept going until I just stopped. I stared at him and pulled him close but then slapped him. I laughed and shook my head at him and went into the ring with Brock and Paul. I also grabbed a mic.

"Seth prepare to get the biggest ass whooping of your life Sunday at the Rumble. Mark my words you will NOT walk out with that championship if it's they last thing I do."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Royal Rumble**

I got out of my bus dragging my suitcase with my clothes for night behind me. I said hi to whoever I passed. I found my locker room I have to share with Brock. What a surprise I was the first one here the show doesn't start for another 2 hours so he better get his butt here soon if not I'm gonna kick it. Okay maybe not but I will yell at him. As if he knew what I was thinking of doing to him he and Paul walked through the door. I smiled at them and Brock gave me a hug.

"Hey princess you ready for tonight?"

"Hell yes! I can't wait for what we have in store."

"Good tonight is going to be one hell of a night."

"I'll be right back I'm going to go see who else is here." I have him a kiss on the cheek and went out to the hall. I just stood in the hall smiling for a little bit at our names on the door.

"He can't give you what I can." I jumped at the voice. I didn't know someone was watching me. I turned my head and saw it was Jon. I rolled my eyes and turned to him with my arms crossed.

"Me and him aren't even together."

"But you like him I see the way you look at him and the way you act around him. You used to look at me like that and act like that around me. But, like I said he can't give you what I can Rachel."

"What are you talking about Jon?"

"Whenever he loses that title he's gone. He won't be a part of the WWE anymore. He knows that, I know that, and you know that. He won't be around. You would hardly see each other."

"So like I said me and him aren't together Jon. Just leave me alone." I started to talk away.

"I still love you!" That made me stop in my tracks but I just shook my head and kept walking. I needed coffee asap. I went to catering and they already had coffee made. I made myself a cup and walked down the hallway. I found a window that had a nice spot to sit. I still had time to spare so I just sat on the windowsill staring out the window.

"What you thinking about sweetheart?" A familiar voice said. I turned my head and saw Dwayne standing there. I placed my coffee down and gave him the biggest hug I could. He looked down at me a raised his eyebrow.

"Rachel are you okay?"

"Yes Rocky I'm fine. Just thinking about some things."

"Care to share?"

"Well, I might have feelings for a certain champion but it was pointed out to me that once he isn't champion anymore he might not stay in this company."

"It's Brock isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"Baby girl do what your heart says."

"My heart says to tell him but my head is telling me I'm going to get hurt again." We started to walk since I had to get dressed and everything for the show. We stopped at my door. Rocky kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand and looked straight at me and said "Do what your heart says nothing more."

With that I walked in the locker room and Brock wasn't there. The show has already started so I had to get dressed and ready fast. I wore all black for a reason.

It was the diva's match. I got into position. The Bella's had just won their match. The whole arena went pitch black. I slid into the ring and attacked Brie. When the lights came back on Brie was laid out in the ring. I stood there with my hood up so no one could see who I was. I looked up at Nikki who looked like she was gonna crap her pants. I look off my hood and her eyes widened. I smirked at her and before she knew it I had hit her with an F5. I grabbed a mic and started to walk up the ramp. Once I was at the top I sat down with my legs crossed.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" The crowd erupted with cheers.

"Nikki Bella that was a warning to you and your sister. I am not to be messed with. You two took me out for 2 weeks because you both attacked me. I am not going to forget that nor am I going to forgive it. This is just the start. In the end I will get what belongs to me and that's the Diva's Championship. Enjoy it while it lasts girls." I smirked and got up and walked backstage. When I got there Brock and Paul were standing there with proud looks on their faces.

"You did perfect Miss. Orton. Soon enough both my clients will be champions." I shook his hand and gave Brock a kiss on the cheek and hug.

"I'll be out there soon enough okay? I just have to freshen up a bit and change my shirt. He nodded and I went back to my locker room to change into my Brock Lesnar shirt and put my hair up. I decided to sit with Rocky to watch the match for a bit. I wasn't planning on going out there until the very end of the match if Brock won. But, all of a sudden Brock was put through the announce table and wasn't moving. I just sat there in shock. Until reality hit me and I ran as fast as I could to the gorilla and out to ringside. John and Seth stopped fighting for a moment when they saw me running but once they realized I was going to check on Brock they continued fighting. I kneeled down next to him the trainers came and told me to get out of the way. I just moved and stood with Paul. Seth threw Cena out the ring almost hitting me in the process. Oh hell no!

He had his back facing me so I took that as a perfect opportunity. I slid into the ring and stood behind him. He looked up at the tron and realized I was behind him his eyes widened. I smirked and just kicked him in the head. Cena went for the pin and Seth kicked out. I was freaking out. What is Brock doesn't get up? I decided to try something . I went to Brock's side and just kneeled down. I put my lips near his ear and whispered.

"Come on Brocky you need to get up please." I kissed his head and got up and went back to Paul who looked at me confused.

"Just wait and see." Right after I said that we looked back at the match and Seth was going to the pin but Cena kicked out and BROCK attacked him. Yes I knew it!

"Told you Paul you just had to wait" He looked at me and laughed. Brock slid out of the ring with his belt right away. He was smiling like genuinely smiling. I had the biggest smile on my face I ran to him and he picked me up forgetting he was in pain and just held me tight. He let me down and I grabbed his arm and raised it up. The crowd had a mix of cheers and boos. We went back stage and Paul turned to me and asked.

"So what did you say to him?"

"All I said was 'Come on Brocky you need to get up please' and kissed his forehead that's it."

He laughed and turned to Brock "So that's what gave you the strength to get up."

Brock laughed "Well when you have a pretty women there and wants you to get back in the match you do what you can."

We all laughed. Brock and Paul went back to locker room and to see the trainer. I decided to watch the Rumble with Rocky. While we were watching we were cracking jokes and what not. Finally Roman came out and they booed the hell out of him. Rocky and I looked at each other and back at the TV to continue watching. Finally it was down to Roman and Rusev. The crowd was chanting 'Rusev'. All of a sudden 2 tech guys came up to us.

"We need you two to go out there and try to help Roman. The crowd isn't reacting how we hoped. Just please try and save it."

We both got up and wen tot the gorilla. Eventually Rocky's music played and we went out there. The crowd sort of cheered. There were many wolf whistles for me though. Roman won the match. Rocky and I raised his arms up. I grabbed a towel from one of the ringside assistance and wiped Joe's mouth which was covered with blood. We all walked together to the back. I went my separate way though. I saw Jon sitting on one of the crates with his head in his hands. I sighed and decided to go up to him.

"Hey you okay?" he looked up at me confused.

"Why do you care?"

"Believe it or not Jonathan I care about people even you. So I ask again are you okay?"

"No. I feel like crap. I tried Rachel. I really tried to forget about you and forget about my feelings for you. I tried with Renee I really did but that didn't work out for me at all. Every time I kissed her I thought of you. Every time she was in my arms I pretended it was you. I can't go on like this. I know I'm a fuck up. I know I'm not loved and never will be. I didn't deserve you at all." He got up and started to walk away it broke my heart seeing him like that. I ran after him and stood in front of him. I looked up at him and just kissed him. We just stood there hugging. Finally I pulled away and grabbed his face in my hands and said.

"Don't ever say you aren't loved. No matter what happens I will never stop loving you." I kissed his cheek and walked away.


End file.
